La partie de chasse
by Milk40
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, Alice et Esme sont les meilleures amies du monde. Alors qu'elles vont faire du camping ensemble, elles deviennent les proies de chasseurs peu scrupuleux. Conte pour adultes avec thèmes sexuels explicites.
1. Chapter 1

**Note d****e l'auteur : les personnages qui se retrouvent dans cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Attention, contenu à caractère hautement sexuel qui pourrait choquer certains lecteurs.**

La partie de chasse.

Rosalie Hale s'était portée volontaire pour conduire, Alice Brandon avait décidé de la date, Esme Platt avait choisi l'endroit, et moi, Isabella Swan - Bella pour les intimes- j'étais chargée de la bouffe pour les deux jours que nous partions faire du camping. Nous étions les quatre meilleures amies du monde depuis l'école élémentaire, et nous nous entendions à merveille malgré nos personnalités très différentes. À 26 ans, nous avions la vie devant nous, et nous avions l'intention d'en profiter.

Rosalie était une grande blonde magnifique qui avait fait carrière comme modèle - top modèle en fait - avant de se retirer du milieu de la mode et d'ouvrir son propre garage. Alice était un petit bout de femme toute menue avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts et de grands yeux de biche. Elle était dessinatrice de mode et avait déjà sa propre boutique sur Madison avenue. Esme travaillait pour une firme d'architectes dont elle était l'étoile montante. C'était elle qui nous gardait toutes dans le droit chemin, car elle possédait une autorité maternelle. Elle était l'aînée d'une famille de six enfants et son plus jeune frère fréquentait encore la petite école. C'était aussi elle que ses parents appelaient pour venir s'en occuper lorsqu'ils voulaient se payer du bon temps. Esme ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, elle aimait tellement faire plaisir aux gens qu'elle aimait.

Quant à moi, j'enseignais la littérature à des adolescents dans un voisinage défavorisé de Brooklyn. Ça ne payait pas bien, mais j'adorais mon boulot. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas à débourser un rond pour ce week-end de camping auquel les filles m'avaient suppliée de me joindre. Elles m'avaient juste proposé de faire les repas, étant donné que j'étais la meilleure cuisinière des quatre.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes dans les Catskills par un bel après-midi de septembre. Ces montagnes me rappelaient un peu l'époque de mon enfance dans la péninsule Olympique. Mes parents étaient originaires de Forks, une petite localité à l'ouest de l'état de Washington, mais ils s'étaient séparés quand je n'étais qu'un bébé et j'avais été élevée par mon père qui était chef de police de la ville. Seulement, à 14 ans j'avais décidé d'aller vivre avec ma mère en Arizona. Bien entendu j'avais gardé le contact avec mes trois amies. C'est pourquoi nous vivions toutes à New York à présent, comme les filles de la série _Sexe à New York,_ justement.

Il faisait encore clair lorsque notre voiture s'engagea sur une route secondaire qui menait à un terrain privé. De là, l'idée était de continuer le trajet à pieds jusqu'au site de campement sauvage. Nous voulions avoir la paix et la tranquillité durant notre séjour en pleine nature. On nous avait certifié qu'il n'y avait pas d'ours dans la région, et c'était suffisant pour ma quiétude d'esprit. De plus, Rosalie avait apporté son poivre de cayenne au cas où nous ferions de mauvaises rencontres.

La marche jusqu'à l'endroit du campement devait prendre 1 heure. Nous étions toutes chargées comme des mules, qui avec l'équipement pour monter la tente, qui avec les accessoires pour cuisiner. Alice transportait un sac à dos plus gros qu'elle avec tous nos effets de toilette et vêtements, et pour finir je transportais les provisions - de quoi préparer une fondue au fromage, de l'omelette et même du cassoulet.

Nous arrivâmes sur les lieux de campement, complètement exténuées. Je déposai ma charge sur le sol jonché d'épines de sapins, contente de ne pas avoir trébuché plus de cinq fois durant le parcours, et m'assis sur une roche pour regarder Rosalie et Esme monter la tente qui était assez grande pour que nous puissions y tenir debout. Alice s'éloigna pour aller chercher des brindilles pour faire un feu. Je fouillai le contenu de mon sac pour y trouver le dernier roman de Philip Roth. À peine eus-je le temps de tourner une page que j'entendis un cri provenant de la forêt qui nous entourait. C'était Alice qui avait poussé ce cri, et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait de peur ou de surprise.

L'instant suivant, je vis Alice réapparaître, et elle n'était pas seule. Elle était escortée par quatre hommes vêtus pour aller chasser. Mais ce n'était pas encore la saison de la chasse, alors je figeai sur place, perplexe. Ce qui me rendait encore plus perplexe était le fait que ces hommes ne m'étaient pas totalement inconnus, ni de mes copines j'en étais sûre. Ces quatre hommes étaient des personnalités bien en vue au pays. Il s'agissait d'Edward Masen, le président des entreprises _Softag,_ de son frère Emmett Masen, le joueur vedette des _Patriots_ de Nouvelle-Angleterre, de Jasper Whitlock, le fondateur des écoles d'arts martiaux _Dragon Rouge,_ et finalement de Carlisle Cullen, le médecin d'origine britannique qui avait inventé un substitut aux plaquettes sanguines dans le traitement de la leucémie. Tous les quatre s'approchèrent de notre campement avec Alice à leur côté. Rosalie et Esme avaient cessé leurs activités en entendant Alice crier, et elles se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Rosalie fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Esme demandait, « bonsoir messieurs, puis-je savoir ce que vous venez faire sur notre terrain? »

Ce fut le docteur qui répondit, « Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles, nous sommes désolés d'interrompre l'installation de votre tente, mais nous désirions que vous nous suiviez. »

« Dans tes rêves, enfoiré, » répondit Rosalie du tac au tac.

« Rosalie, » fit Alice d'une voix paniquée, « je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux obéir à ces hommes. Ils possèdent des armes. »

« Votre amie a raison, » poursuivit Edward Masen. « Et nous ne voulons pas être forcés de nous en servir. »

Il se tourna alors vers moi, qui étais immobile sur ma roche et incapable d'en bouger. Mine de rien je réfléchissais. Je me disais que malgré leur étrange demande, ces types-là ne pouvaient tout de même pas nous vouloir de mal. Ils étaient bien trop connus pour être mêlés au crime organisé. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que je connaissais au milieu du crime organisé? Quelques secondes tout au plus s'écoulèrent, que déjà un des hommes s'impatientait.

« Allons, frangin, » grogna Emmett Masen, « tu vois bien que la manière douce ne va pas fonctionner. »

Edward Masen m'observait maintenant attentivement et semblait même ne pas avoir entendu son frère. Je croisai son regard et tentai de le soutenir. Il avait des yeux verts transperçants et une physionomie à faire tomber dans les pommes toutes les femmes sur la planète. Il devait le savoir et en user à son avantage abondamment. Je finis par dire « je mourrais avant d'accepter de suivre des étrangers. » Je voulais voir la réaction du p.d.g. de _Softag _à mes paroles. Il prit un air furieux avant de revenir à son frère et de répondre.

« Tu as raison, Emmett, ces beautés fatales seraient bien capables de se sauver dans les bois et risquer de se faire attaquer par une bête sauvage plutôt que d'accepter de nous suivre de leur plein gré. » Puis il s'adressa à Jasper Whitlock, « Allez, Jazz, tu peux les endormir. »

Aucune de nous n'eut le temps de réagir que le professeur d'arts martiaux sortait un pistolet à dards de sa poche et le déchargeait d'abord sur Alice qui était juste devant lui, créature minuscule à côté de ce grand gaillard blond, ensuite sur Rosalie qui avait osé défier les quatre hommes, puis sur Esme qui était incapable de se fâcher, pour finir avec moi, qui reçus la fléchette en haut de mon bras gauche, tel un vaccin contre la grippe. J'étais inconsciente avant de frapper le sol dur et terreux.

**ooooooooo**

Je me réveillai dans une grande pièce dont les murs étaient en gros rondins de bois verni. J'étais dans un lit, tout habillée, et il y avait trois autres lits occupés par mes amies. Rosalie se réveilla à son tour, suivie de près par Alice et Esme. « Ça va les filles? » Demandai-je pleine d'anxiété dans la voix.

« Au moins, nous avons encore tous nos membres, » ironisa Rosalie. « Dites donc, est-ce que je me trompe en disant qu'on vient de se faire kidnapper par le joueur vedette des _Patriots_ de Nouvelle-Angleterre? Le beau Emmett Masen en personne? »

« Toi aussi tu l'as reconnu? Et les autres, ils ne vous disaient pas quelque chose aussi? » Poursuivis-je.

« Je crois que le frère d'Emmett Masen possède une entreprise qui fait des affaires avec la Chine, mais je n'y connais pas grand-chose en administration, pour tout dire, » reconnut Alice. « C'est ma comptable plus que moi qui gère ma business, je dois avouer. »

« Et moi j'ai également reconnu le docteur Carlisle Cullen, » soupira Esme. « Comment faire autrement? Il est tellement craquant! »

« Ah oui! » S'exclama Alice, « et le grand con qui nous a plongé dans les limbes avec ses dards, c'est Jasper Whitlock, un ancien champion mondial de kung fu. »

« Je me demande vraiment où nous sommes, » murmurai-je.

Comme pour répondre à ma question, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une très belle femme, encore plus blonde que Rosalie, entra dans la pièce. Elle portait une pile de serviettes et de peignoirs dans ses bras.

« Bonjour à vous, mesdemoiselles. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi. Mon nom est Tanya et je suis ici pour m'occuper de vos soins corporels. »

« Vous pourriez commencer par nous dire où nous nous trouvons et ce que nous foutons ici, » s'emporta Rosalie.

« Vous avez été choisies pour faire partie du séminaire auquel assistent nos clients du moment, » expliqua la prénommée Tanya.

Il fallait que je corrige le malentendu. « Madame, nous n'avons pas été choisies, nous avons été enlevées. »

« Je comprends que vous ne soyez pas ici de votre plein gré, mais vous avez tout de même été choisies, croyez-moi, » continua Tanya.

« Expliquez-vous, » lui demanda Esme. La situation commençait à l'agacer elle aussi.

« Nos quatre clients du moment sont ici pour gérer des problèmes de comportement envers les femmes. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et vis mes amies en faire autant. « Parlez-vous de messieurs Masen, Whitlock et Cullen, madame? » Demandais-je.

« En effet. Hier soir, Garrett les a envoyés à votre recherche. »

« Mais comment savaient-ils où nous trouver? » S'enquit Rosalie, à moitié rouge de colère.

« J'en ai déjà trop raconté comme c'est là, alors ne m'en demandez pas plus, d'accord? Je suis ici pour vous montrer la salle d'eau pour que vous puissiez vous préparer avant la rencontre. »

« Quelle rencontre? » Demanda Alice.

« La rencontre avec nos clients. »

« Bordel de merde, ça ne va pas du tout! » Éclata Rosalie. « Vous parlez de nous comme si nous n'étions que de vulgaires putes! »

« J'ignore quelle direction va prendre cette rencontre, madame Tanya, » expliquai-je, « mais sachez toutefois que mon père est très haut gradé dans la police et que vous devrez tous répondre de vos gestes devant la loi. »

« C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend que tu dis ça, ma mignonne, » me répondit-elle sur un tout autre ton.

Non, je ne savais pas. Et je ne voulais pas le savoir non plus. Cette femme ne venait-elle pas de dire que les hommes présents dans ces lieux avaient des problèmes avec la gent féminine? Quels genres de problèmes?

Je me levai pour aller prendre une des épaisses serviettes que Tanya avait déposées sur le lit le plus près de la porte.

« Allez les filles, venez au moins vous rafraîchir les esprits sous la douche, » commandai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Je pouvais affronter Edward Masen et sa bande, mais je préférais encore le faire sans toute la crasse que j'avais ramassée sur mon visage en tombant.

**ooooo**

Je me rendis compte, en sortant de la chambre, que nous nous trouvions en fait dans un spa luxueux, le genre qui offrait des bains de lait à l'avoine, des massages à la pierre chaude ou encore des épilations au sucre. Cela m'horripilait rien que d'y penser. Quand j'eus terminé de prendre ma douche dans une cabine isolée, je vis une autre très belle femme s'approcher de moi pour me dire « J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous épiler, mademoiselle Swan. » Je crus que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque et qu'il faudrait faire venir l'ambulance.

Elle m'amena dans une autre pièce et me fit étendre sur une table recouverte de draps chauds. « Je m'appelle Kate, » me dit-elle gentiment. Peut-être que j'avais tort de me mettre les nerfs en boule pour ce genre de soin. Peut-être qu'une autre femme aurait jubilé à ma place. _Arrête Bella, tu déconnes, tout le monde sait que l'épilation est une forme de torture. _« Normalement j'utiliserais la cire chaude ou le sucre, mais comme tu es ici juste pour deux ou trois jours, je vais seulement utiliser mon petit rasoir électrique. » Quelqu'un avait dû mettre une drogue dans l'eau des douches, car je ne me sentais pas la force de protester. _Tu lis trop de romans surréalistes, Bella. _

Pourquoi diable vouloir me rendre l'apparence que ma chatte avait à huit ans? Et pourtant, je ne fis rien du tout et je laissai la jeune femme commencer à tondre ma toison. C'était plutôt agréable, en fait, car le rasoir ne tirait pas les poils, il les enlevait doucement. Mais alors je sentis le petit appareil plus près de mes lèvres extérieures, et la vibration légère fit monter l'excitation entre mes jambes. J'avais des poils jusqu'à l'entrée de mes parties intimes. Qu'allait-il arriver si l'excitation atteignait un niveau plus élevé? Je sentis des doigts retrousser mes grandes lèvres pour pouvoir passer le rasoir à l'intérieur et je ne pus réprimer un mouvement brusque car je savais que j'étais déjà toute gonflée de désir à cause d'un geste somme toute anodin. « Chatouilleuse, à ce que je vois. Rassure toi, j'ai presque terminé, »me dit Kate. Je me sentais tellement mouillée déjà, que j'étais sûre d'avoir taché le drap là où la serviette qui recouvrait mon corps s'arrêtait. Si celle qui s'occupait de moi s'en aperçut, elle n'en dit rien. Elle avait suivi le long de mes lèvres et je compris qu'elle avait l'intention de me laisser lisse comme au jour de ma naissance. Elle passait le rasoir tout près de mon anus à présent et je crus que j'allais m'évanouir car l'excitation monta encore d'un cran. Je me sentais un peu honteuse que mon corps réagisse de la sorte, mais aussi quelle idée d'aller titiller juste à l'endroit destiné à la volupté? Enfin Kate en eut fini avec moi. Je voulais aller me cacher sous les draps du lit dans lequel j'avais dormi…combien d'heures au juste?

Je sortis de la salle d'eau en peignoir et allai retrouver Alice, Rosalie et Esme qui déjeunaient dans une pièce centrale. Elles n'avaient pas eu besoin de passer à l'épilation du mont de vénus comme moi car elles faisaient déjà entretenir cette partie de leur anatomie lors de leurs visites hebdomadaires chez Yves Rocher. Je n'avais pas leurs moyens financiers, mais je ne pensais pas que je dépenserais mon argent en traitements du visage, manucures, pédicures et tutti quanti même si je les avais. Je détestais être prise en charge. Je le détestais encore plus après ce qui venait juste de m'arriver.

Même si je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille - je voyais bien par la grande fenêtre que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel - je n'avais pas faim. Je me pris un jus d'orange pour sauver les apparences, en songeant à toute la nourriture qui serait gaspillée sur le site de campement.

Le pire, dans toute cette affaire, était de savoir que nous ne pouvions pas simplement quitter les lieux, car on nous avait privées de tous nos effets personnels. Il ne nous restait que ces peignoirs en ratine de velours. Un type dans la trentaine à l'allure vaguement aristocratique vint vers nous à la table. « Bon matin, mesdemoiselles. Je suis venu vous chercher pour la rencontre. Mon nom est Garrett. »

Devais-je en conclure que c'était lui qui dirigeait l'établissement? J'avais une question pour lui alors.

« Il m'a été dit que j'allais demeurer ici pour trois jours, monsieur, » déclarai-je tranquillement.

« Oui, en effet. C'est ce qui a été convenu avec nos clients. »

« Et vos clients savent-ils que j'ai des élèves à éduquer durant la semaine? »

« Vous leur enseignez la littérature. Ils ne vont pas mourir de passer une journée sans entendre parler de Miller ou de Francis Scott Fitzgerald, » se moqua-t-il. Complètement taré, le mec…

« Mes élèves ont 14 ans. Croyez-vous sérieusement que je leur fais lire Henry Miller? » Répliquai-je, furieuse.

« Je parlais d'Arthur, bien entendu. » Et condescendant par-dessus le marché.

« Allez, Bella, laisse tomber, » me dit Esme. Elle me tapota l'épaule pour me calmer.

J'avais juste envie de pleurer. Et puis comment ce type connaissait-il la matière que j'enseignais?

Nous quittâmes la pièce centrale et suivîmes Garrett dans une autre salle un peu plus petite. Il y avait des sofas et des coussins partout comme dans un boudoir. Nous nous installâmes confortablement sur les divans, mais je sentais qu'aucune d'entre nous n'avait le cœur à la conversation. Bientôt, les quatre chasseurs entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, vêtus de manière décontractée, ce qui contrastait avec leurs tenues de la veille. Je vis Rosalie bondir et se précipiter sur Emmett Masen. Elle lui griffa le visage. Son geste avait été si rapide que le joueur de football n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. « Ah putain! La salope! » S'écria-t-il en portant la main à sa joue sanguinolente.

« J'ai entendu dire que c'est comme ça que tu aimes les femmes. Agressives et sauvages. Et soumises aussi, » persifla Rosalie. « Pas de chance avec moi, je ne joue pas dans cette ligue. Cette petite gifle, c'était seulement pour me venger de ce que vous nous avez fait subir hier soir. »

Garrett choisit d'intervenir à ce moment là. « Je suis désolé que nos clients aient utilisé un somnifère pour vous amener jusqu'ici. Je leur avais recommandé de discuter et de vous convaincre de venir de votre plein gré. Je comprends maintenant qu'il va falloir leur apprendre la patience. Cela tombe très bien avec le premier exercice de la journée, d'ailleurs. »

« Allez-vous finir par nous expliquer de quoi il retourne? » Demanda Alice de sa voix chantante. Elle avait l'air d'un lutin avec ses cheveux en pics parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu les sécher. J'avais remarqué que Jasper Withlock la fixait intensément depuis son arrivée dans la pièce. Les quatre hommes restaient debout, comme si on leur avait donné l'ordre de ne pas s'asseoir. La situation commençait à être intenable.

« Docteur Cullen, voulez-vous éclairer ces jeunes femmes sur la raison de leur présence ici? » S'enquit Garrett.

« Certainement, » s'empressa le médecin. « Mesdames, vous l'ignorez sans doute, mais vous avez été espionnées au cours du dernier mois. »

« Non mais je rêve! » Explosa une Rosalie totalement courroucée. « Espionnée pour quoi? Par qui? »

« Parce que chacun de nous avait besoin de se trouver une partenaire pour le séminaire, » répondit Edward Masen en soupirant comme si cela allait faire disparaître la culpabilité qu'il semblait ressentir. « Et il fut très facile d'engager quelqu'un qui pouvait nous rendre compte de vos moindres agissements. »

J'avais subitement juste envie de fendre la gueule de cet Edward Masen en sang. Mais une question demeurait.

« Monsieur Masen, tout ceci est bien joli, ou vil, c'est selon, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il fallait que ce soient mes copines et moi qui soyons impliquées dans vos combines, » dis-je.

« C'est moi qui ai fait cette suggestion, » lança le professeur d'arts martiaux. « Durant un souper bien arrosé il y a de cela quelques semaines, dans un restaurant de Tribeca où nous étions attablés, nous avions remarqué un groupe de jeunes femmes qui riaient entre elles. Des beautés, vraiment. J'ai dit à mes amis que l'idéal serait de pouvoir faire le séminaire en compagnie de ces créatures. Nous avons fait les démarches pour que ça se réalise. »

Si je n'avais rien manqué du discours de Jasper Whitlock, nous devions être les beautés en question. Ça se voulait flatteur, mais de savoir que nous avions été traitées comme des objets m'insulta.

« Vous pouvez vous mettre votre séminaire à la con où je pense. Je vais rester enfermée dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit terminé, » ripostai-je.

« Je suis certain que tu ne diras plus ça quand tu vas savoir de quoi il s'agit, ma petite, » ricana Emmett Masen.

Garrett poursuivit, « Ces messieurs ici présents ont toujours eu tendance à traiter les femmes comme des objets sexuels qui ne servent qu'à les satisfaire. Ils ont fait appel à nos services pour changer leur comportement. »

« J'ai bien hâte de voir comment on transforme un pourceau en prince, » s'esclaffa Rosalie.

Pour ma part, je commençais à imaginer ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes, et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Le maître des lieux confirma mes soupçons. « Nous allons tirer au sort laquelle de vous ira avec lequel de ces messieurs, pour une séance destinée à tester les limites de leur désir. Messieurs, voici la consigne : vous avez une heure pour explorer le corps de votre partenaire et lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible, mais attention, de votre côté vous n'avez pas le droit de vous satisfaire. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais! » S'offusqua Rosalie. « Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des putes! »

« T'en connais beaucoup, toi, des mecs qui ont pas le droit de jouir avec une pute? » Lança le joueur de football à Rosalie.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, sa logique fonctionnait…

« Allez-vous au moins nous payer si nous acceptons de vous rendre service? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ironiser.

« Il faudrait vous décider, mademoiselle, » me répondit le docteur Cullen. « Si vous ne voulez pas être considérées comme des prostituées, et je sais que c'est le cas, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être payées… »

_C'était une plaisanterie, idiot…_

« Croyez-moi, mes jolies, non seulement vous ne voudrez pas être dédommagées, mais vous en redemanderez, » se vanta Edward Masen.

C'était une magnifique pièce d'homme, je devais me l'admettre. Mais son arrogance m'irritait aussi au plus haut point. Par contre, les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer firent apparaître une sensation d'anticipation dans mes entrailles, sensation dont je me serais bien passée. Jasper Whitlock voulut clarifier « Si je comprends bien les consignes, il s'agit d'une course à l'orgasme? »

« C'est exact, » reprit Garrett. « Au bout d'une heure, celui qui aura procuré le plus d'orgasmes à sa partenaire aura le droit de la prendre, mais seulement si celle-ci y consent. »

« Et comment savoir si les autres disent la vérité? » Demanda encore le champion d'arts martiaux.

« Messieurs, croyez-vous que ces charmantes demoiselles qui nous font l'honneur de leur présence vous laisseraient raconter des faussetés? »

J'entendis Rosalie, Esme et Alice rire sous cape. Oui, peut-être qu'il valait mieux rire de la situation, après tout.

Esme intervint, « Tout ceci est bien tentant, mais une heure, ce n'est pas suffisant. Nous connaissons à peine messieurs Masen, Whitlock et Cullen. Accordez-leur au moins deux heures. En plus, quel homme n'est pas capable de se retenir pour une heure, hein? Allez, montez le compteur à deux heures et j'accepte de servir de cobaye. »

Elle savait convaincre, Esme, lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Et elle avait bien raison. Si nous étions ici pour recevoir du plaisir, autant en profiter un max.

« Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous exigez, mademoiselle Platt, » désapprouva le médecin. « Aucun homme en santé ne saurait résister à vos charme aussi longtemps… »

« Mais j'ai cru comprendre, » ajouta Alice, « que seulement le gagnant de la course pourrait profiter de sa partenaire, de toute façon. Vous êtes aussi bien de vous préparer tout de suite, docteur Cullen, au cas où vous seriez condamné à une séance de branlette sous la douche plus tard… »

« Bon, assez discuté, » conclut notre hôte. « Mesdemoiselles Platt et Brandon ont raison toutes les deux. Je vous accorde ces deux heures. Maintenant, je vais procéder au tirage. »

Bizarrement, j'avais l'impression que le tirage était déjà arrangé, et qu'il ne servirait qu'à préserver les apparences. Il était clair pour moi que le docteur Cullen était complètement renversé par les attributs d'Esme, tout comme il m'apparaissait évident que Jasper Whitlock en pinçait pour la gracieuse Alice. Quant à Emmett Masen, la tension sexuelle qui émanait entre lui et la bombe Rosalie était presqu'à couper au couteau. Ne restait plus que moi et ce _m'as-tu vu_ d'Edward Masen. Voulait-il vraiment se retrouver dans une des chambres avec moi? Moi qui n'étais qu'une petite prof de littérature sans envergure et sans le sou? Il me semblait que tout nous séparait. _Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, Bella? Edward Masen n'est ici que pour user de toi pour satisfaire ses propres intérêts, même s'il prétend le contraire… _

Garrett pigea d'abord le nom d'un de ses clients dans une boîte d'argent, puis le nom de l'une d'entre nous dans une boîte dorée. « Emmett Masen va aller avec Rosalie Hale. »

Wow! Quelle surprise! Avais-je envie de dire. Cependant je restai silencieuse dans mon coin, entourée d'une multitude de coussins. Le tirage au sort se poursuivit ensuite avec les noms de Jasper et d'Alice. Puis, ce fut au tour du docteur Cullen et d'Esme. Plus de doute possible, j'allais bel et bien devoir passer les deux prochaines heures en compagnie de cette statue grecque d'Edward Masen. Je déglutis lentement. La nervosité était en train de gruger le meilleur de moi-même.

**ooooo**

Comme dans un rêve un peu flou, je vis mes amies s'éloigner avec ceux qui avaient pour mission de les faire parvenir au comble de la volupté le plus de fois possible en 120 minutes top chrono. Je levai les yeux et aperçus Edward Masen penché vers moi dans l'expectative. « On y va, mademoiselle Swan? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque. Peut-être que je faisais vraiment de l'effet à cet homme. Et puis, me dis-je, quelle importance de toute façon si je ne le faisais pas bander tout à l'heure? C'était lui qui devait me mener au plaisir, et non l'inverse.

Je pris la main qu'il m'offrait et me levai péniblement. J'étais tendue comme une corde de piano. Tout à coup je sentis le souffle chaud de l'homme d'affaire dans mon oreille, alors qu'il me chuchotait, « Tu dois relaxer, Isabella, sinon on ne parviendra à rien du tout. »

Il s'était adressé à moi comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours, sauf évidemment qu'il n'avait pas utilisé mon diminutif. Cela aurait l'avantage de garder une distance entre nous. _Tu veux vraiment garder une distance entre toi et ce dieu fait homme, Bella?_

« Je me sens parfaitement relaxe, » mentis-je. Je sentais aussi que je rougissais à vue d'œil.

« J'aime te voir rougir de la sorte, » sourit Edward. « Mais je sais que tu es nerveuse, et il n'y a aucune raison de l'être, je te jure. »

Il m'entraîna vers une pièce qui devait être sa chambre et verrouilla derrière lui une fois à l'intérieur. « Allez, viens. Les autres ont sûrement déjà commencé. Si je veux gagner cette course, nous devons nous y mettre aussi. »

Au moins, s'il avait l'intention de gagner la course, ça voulait dire que je lui plaisais aussi. Cela alluma une flammèche en moi. C'était un début…

« Tu peux t'installer confortablement sur le lit. Je te rejoins tout de suite, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers une commode.

« Tu veux que je retire mon peignoir? » Demandai-je en m'accrochant sur les mots.

« Tu peux détacher ton peignoir, » me répondit-il en venant me rejoindre avec un sac de sports. « Mais si je te vois complètement nue tout de suite, je ne serai jamais capable de résister 2 heures. »

Pourquoi diable Edward Masen m'avait-il donné l'impression d'être un misogyne arrogant avant aujourd'hui? Comme les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. _Mais non, Bella, tu sais bien qu'il te joue la comédie pour pouvoir se satisfaire ensuite… _

« Veux-tu que je t'explique comment parvenir à me procurer un orgasme? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander timidement.

Edward Masen m'observa alors avec plus d'attention, une lueur de malice dansant dans ses yeux verts pénétrants.

« Tu pourrais toujours m'éclairer sur le sujet, belle Isabella, mais je préférerais cent fois le découvrir par moi-même, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Non, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Par contre, ça allait mettre en péril ses chances de gagner le droit de pouvoir me prendre. Bof, tant pis pour lui, songeai-je. J'étais étendue sur le lit à présent, essayant de calmer mes nerfs, et j'entendais Edward fouiller dans son sac pendant qu'il me racontait, « Peut-être que mes copains sont vraiment des salauds avec leurs conquêtes, pas tes amies, je parle des autres femmes qu'ils ont fréquentées. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas, Isabella. »

« Ah bon? » Dis-je, surprise.

« Si j'ai accompagné mes amis à ce séminaire, c'était en partie pour garder un œil sur eux et m'assurer qu'ils ne vous manquent pas de respect. Je n'ai pas besoin de suivre un atelier spécial pour savoir comment me comporter avec une femme, Isabella, crois-moi. »

Je voulais bien le croire, mais les minutes passaient et il parlait au lieu d'agir.

« Mais même si je sais me comporter en présence d'une demoiselle, je voulais profiter de l'occasion du séminaire pour te rencontrer, Isabella. Alors j'ai menti à mes amis et j'ai fait croire que j'avais besoin d'une thérapie moi aussi. »

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que la minuterie s'était mise en marche? 10 minutes? 15 peut-être? Je sentais que j'allais me fâcher de frustration bien vite.

« Bon, je comprends que tu voulais soulager ta conscience, mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Ça m'est égal que tu sois un hypocrite et un menteur. »

Edward Masen ignora mon commentaire et sortit enfin quelque chose de son sac et l'approcha de mon visage. Il s'agissait de trois boules reliées entre elles par un fil, lui-même relié à une télécommande. « Est-ce que tu sais de quoi il s'agit, Isabella? » Me demanda-t-il.

Quelle question, je ne vivais pas dans une communauté religieuse tout de même!

« Ce sont des boules de geisha, » marmonnai-je. Encore que je n'en avais jamais vu de semblables. Je sentais des gouttes de sueurs perler dans mon cou.

« Exact, ce sont des boules de geisha, mais elles ont ceci de particulier qu'elles peuvent vibrer, et ce avec différents niveaux d'intensité. J'ai l'intention de les tester sur toi, si tu veux bien. »

_Des boules de geisha vibrantes, mon Dieu aidez-moi._

« Je suis là pour ça, non? » Répondis-je.

« Par contre, il me faudrait m'assurer que tu sois bien lubrifiée avant de les introduire en toi, alors que dirais-tu d'un petit massage érotique pour commencer? » Suggéra-t-il.

Fallait-il vraiment que je réponde?

Edward se pencha sur moi et défit le nœud de mon peignoir. Je fermai les yeux. Il ouvrit seulement le haut et ma poitrine fut libérée de l'emprise du vêtement. J'entendis mon partenaire respirer plus fort à la vue de mes seins.

« Carlisle avait raison. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir résister longtemps à la vue de tes trésors…, » dit-il d'une voix sourde. Il appliqua de l'huile à massage sur ses mains.

Il débuta son traitement avec mon sein gauche. Il le palpa doucement d'abord, pour évaluer mon niveau de sensibilité. Ses caresses firent augmenter la vitesse des battements de mon cœur. Il accorda la même attention à mon autre sein, avant de mettre un peu plus de pression dans son toucher, mais sans les écraser. Ses mains faisaient des miracles partout où elles se posaient. Je sentais le sang courir dans mes veines, et je commençai à tortiller le bas de mon corps sous l'effet de la stimulation. Ses caresses n'auraient pas besoin d'investiguer plus loin pour l'instant, j'étais déjà sur le bord de l'extase. Il se mit à masser mes deux seins à la fois, alternant entre douceur extrême et pétrissage, promenant légèrement ses doigts sur les pourtours, puis pinçant gentiment le bout de mes mamelons. Je tournai la tête de gauche à droite sous l'effet de l'excitation qui montait et devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Très vite j'avais laissé échappé de petites plaintes de plaisir, mais bientôt, avec l'orgasme que je sentais tout proche, je gémis plus fort. J'ouvris les yeux, et je vis un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage d'Edward, comme pour me prouver qu'il avait eu raison de dire que j'allais en redemander. Une main continua de stimuler mes mamelons, pendant que l'autre descendait vers mon bas-ventre. C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter; je croisai mes jambes pour provoquer une friction sur mon clitoris, et je laissai les ondes orgasmiques envahir mon sexe. Je perdis la notion du temps durant mon climax, mais tout à coup je sentis de longs doigts s'introduire en moi, visiblement à la recherche de mon point G. Je n'avais pas fini de retomber des vagues du premier orgasme, que déjà je sentais d'autres vagues commencer à prendre forme, plus localisées cette fois-ci. Les doigts massaient maintenant les parois de mon intimité, et je ressentis une pression qui allait me faire perdre les esprits avant longtemps. Juste comme je pensais que j'allais m'évanouir de volupté, d'autres doigts se mirent à caresser mon anus, réveillant une autre zone de plaisir. Je jouis pour une deuxième fois, partagée entre l'explosion orgasmique de mon point G et les ondes d'excitation anale. Edward retira ses doigts de mes orifices pour me laisser reprendre une respiration régulière. Les battements de mon cœur seraient plus longs à retrouver un rythme normal.

Encore sous le choc des trois orgasmes que je venais d'avoir en moins de cinq minutes, je fis remarquer, « Je croyais que le but de ce massage était juste de me lubrifier assez pour que je puisse essayer les boules? » Je m'étais assise dans le lit et je tentai de me recouvrir du peignoir qui s'était totalement défait, sans que je le réalise, durant la séance.

« C'était aussi une excellente excuse pour découvrir la façon de t'amener au 7ième ciel. Les façons, devrais-je préciser. Et ça m'a confirmé que je n'aurai pas besoin d'utiliser de lubrifiant commercial avec toi. » Il essuyait ses mains à présent, car mon excitation les avait trempées plus que je ne voulais y penser.

« J'espère que tu ne te sens pas honteuse d'être mouillée ainsi, Isabella? C'est la preuve que je t'ai bien préparée pour la suite de notre exercice. »

Edward se pencha à nouveau vers moi et rabaissa mon peignoir. « Tout compte fait, je préfère te voir nue maintenant. J'adore voir ta peau devenir toute rose lorsque je te fais monter au paroxysme de la jouissance. »

Je n'allais pas le lui répéter, mais tous mes amants précédents m'avaient fait ce même commentaire. _Allons, Bella, pourquoi parles-tu d'Edward Masen comme s'il était ton amant? Tu délires… _

« D'ailleurs, parlant de jouissance, » poursuivit-il, « je dois me fier sur toi pour compter les orgasmes, car toi seule peux me dire quand tu en as de multiples. Mais je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que pour l'instant le compte s'élève à trois. »

Incroyable. Il avait été assez attentif pour réaliser le moment où j'avais ressenti deux orgasmes simultanés… Ça, c'était définitivement différent d'avec mes autres amants.

Il prit les boules de geisha dans ses mains. Elles étaient juste de la bonne grosseur pour être introduite en moi sans provoquer de douleur.

« Étends-toi et écarte les jambes pour que j'aie une meilleure vue de ton entrée, » me demanda-t-il avec une voix de plus en plus rauque.

Bordel, et s'il était pour perdre le contrôle maintenant et qu'il devait quitter la chambre pour ne pas me sauter dessus? Je voulais pourtant qu'il gagne ce satané concours… Il introduisit la première boule et je sentis tout de suite une onde de plaisir me parcourir tout entière. Merde, comment allais-je réagir après la troisième? Mais il n'en était pas encore là, il poussait la deuxième pour qu'elle aille toucher l'autre.

« Si ça fait mal, tu dois me le dire, Isabella. »

Non ça ne faisait pas mal, ces trucs là étaient conçus pour le plaisir, sacrebleu. C'était quand même gentil de me le demander. Il enfila enfin la dernière boule, et je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il devait rester beaucoup de place pour mettre autre chose dans mon orifice maintenant. Il garda la télécommande dans ses mains et me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux y aller doucement pour commencer, » dit-il. Puis il appuya sur un bouton et les boules se mirent à vibrer en moi. Je sentais les vibrations jusqu'entre les jambes. Je repensai au rasoir électrique plus tôt dans la journée, et qui avait failli me faire venir sur la table d'épilation. Je fermai les yeux encore une fois et laissai les boules vibrantes faire leur travail. Edward devait voir que mon niveau d'excitation était encore faible car il ajusta l'intensité et les vibrations devinrent plus fortes et plus rapides aussi. Je pouvais sentir les frictions des trois boules les unes contre les autres et contre ma paroi vaginale. L'excitation monta d'un cran entre mes jambes, mais c'était encore tolérable. Edward augmenta de nouveau le niveau d'intensité et mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite. Après quelques secondes, tout l'espace où se trouvaient les boules fut envahi par l'extase et la volupté, et je poussai un gémissement en jouissant tandis qu'Edward tirait lentement sur le cordon pour faire ressortir la dernière boule à avoir été introduite, et ce faisant provoquant un deuxième orgasme dans la foulée du premier quand elle alla vibrer sur mon clitoris. Comment diable avait-il appris à donner du plaisir à une femme de la sorte? Après qu'il eut fait sortir les autres boules, je demandai, à bout de souffle, « Combien de temps encore? »

« Oh, on en a sûrement pour une heure encore. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir? Tu es déjà fatiguée de moi? » Je voyais qu'en réalité il était fier de son coup.

Comment une femme pourrait-elle se fatiguer d'Edward Masen si il était toujours comme ça au lit? Mais alors mes pensées se mirent à vagabonder et je tentai d'imaginer ce que ça serait de me faire pénétrer par lui et ce que ça serait de lui rendre tout le plaisir qu'il m'avait donné. Je me devais de faire en sorte qu'il gagne la course, même s'il fut possible que les autres de sa bande soient aussi bons que lui pour satisfaire mes amies. Mais si c'était vrai que Carlisle Cullen, Jasper Whitlock et Emmett Masen étaient des rustres, méritaient-ils vraiment les faveurs de leur partenaire? Voudraient-elles même offrir leurs faveurs à ces hommes? Encore une heure de volupté avec Edward, et je saurais si j'aurais le bonheur et la chance de le combler à mon tour.

« Non, Edward, au contraire, » murmurai-je en me tournant vers lui pour admirer ses traits parfaits.

« Tant mieux, belle Isabella, car je suis loin d'en avoir terminé avec toi. » Et sur ce, il commença à couvrir mon corps de baisers.

Dieu du ciel, cette heure ne serait jamais assez longue…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : merci à Stephenie Meyer de me laisser m'amuser avec les personnages de Twilight.**

**À tous mes lecteurs, vos commentaires sont très appréciés. Quelques uns d'entre vous m'ont demandé si j'allais raconter l'histoire d'un autre point de vue que celui de Bella. La réponse est non, pour la bonne raison que si je devais raconter ce qui se passe avec les autres personnages en plus de la version de Bella, j'en aurais bien pour cinq cent pages à écrire. Je sais, vous voudriez le point de vue d'Edward aussi. J'essayerai d'y revenir, malheureusement je n'ai pas le talent ni la patience de tara sue me. Mais bon, on verra…**

Second chapitre.

Était-il possible qu'Edward Masen soit le meilleur amant du monde? Au moment où il commença à me couvrir de baisers, je songeais sérieusement que c'était peut-être le cas. Puis je ne fus plus capable de songer à quoi que ce soit. Et pour cause. Il avait débuté en embrassant mes chevilles et mes mollets, léchant ma peau ici et là comme pour la goûter, puis il monta lentement vers mes genoux, et bientôt je le vis s'enhardir à frôler l'intérieur de mes cuisses de ses mains expertes, avant d'y aller de ses baisers là aussi. Sa bouche courait le long d'une cuisse, puis de l'autre, et faisait un festin de ma peau qui devenait brûlante à chaque contact avec ses lèvres. Mon cœur s'emballa pour une énième fois, et le désir qui montait en moi remplit mon intérieur de sécrétions intimes, que je sentis couler dans mes fesses et aussi, sans doute, sur le couvre-lit. Je savais mon clitoris gonflé et près à demander grâce, mais Edward prenait son temps, malgré la minuterie qui indiquait qu'il ne restait plus que 50 minutes à nos jeux. Il en était rendu à lécher le haut de ma cuisse gauche, dans l'aine, et je ne pus m'empêcher de cambrer le bassin sous l'effet de sa langue approchant de ma chatte épilée. Bordel que c'était bon! La seconde d'après, sa langue longeait mes lèvres extérieures de bas en haut, de haut en bas, puis elle s'arrêta enfin sur mon clitoris enflé et se mit à tracer des cercles autour, ni trop vite, ni trop lentement. D'autres sécrétions coulèrent de mon orifice et je tentai de fermer les jambes, mais Edward m'en empêcha. « Tut, tut, reste ouverte pour moi, Isabella. » Il était positionné entre mes jambes et n'avait qu'à se pencher pour accéder à mon sexe. Mon excitation était à son paroxysme, et il devait le savoir car alors sa bouche tout entière aspira mon bouton nerveux et j'éclatai de volupté instantanément. Je criai si fort que j'eus peur d'être entendue par les autres à travers les murs.

« Oh mon Dieu, Edward, pitié! »

Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas fini son exploration de mes ''trésors''. Sa bouche libéra mon clitoris pour redescendre vers mon entrée et déguster goulûment mon jus. Sa langue s'enfonça en moi pour avoir un meilleur accès à mon humidité, et bien que je reprenais à peine mes sens après la vague d'extase qui venait de m'emporter, je sentis que j'allais bientôt retomber dans une mer de plaisir si Edward continuait de lécher mes parois vaginales. Il le réalisa aussi, et c'était bien le but recherché.

Mais alors que sa langue me massait de la plus délicieuse des façons, tout à coup il promena ses mains sur mon ventre, sur mon estomac, et elles reprirent possession de mes seins qu'elles se mirent à pétrir fermement. Sacrebleu, je pensai m'évanouir… La langue d'Edward à l'intérieure de ma chatte en feu et les soins qu'il prodiguait à ma poitrine eurent raison de moi. Mon bassin se cambra une fois de plus, ce qui permit à mon partenaire d'aller encore plus profondément en moi et j'explosai en un orgasme encore plus puissant que le premier, et qui sembla durer une éternité. Au bout d'un moment, Edward se retira et me dit :

« Ah, si tu savais, Isabella! Ta chatte est la plus divine qu'il m'ait été donné de savourer. Elle a un goût de miel. »

Il vint poser sa tête sur ma poitrine rosie par le plaisir. « Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre que ton cœur se remette de ma dernière performance avant de passer à la prochaine étape, » dit-il malicieusement. Ma tête à moi reposait sur un oreiller et j'avais le regard rivé au plafond de bois vernis. Machinalement, mes mains allèrent fourrager dans la chevelure de bronze d'Edward. Il se redressa subitement et prit mes mains dans les siennes pour arrêter mon geste. « Ne fais pas ça, Isabella. C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de ne pas te prendre sur le champ. Si en plus tu te mets de la partie, je ne pourrai plus répondre de mes gestes, » m'expliqua-t-il avec une espèce de colère contenue.

L'exercice commençait drôlement à ressembler à de la torture. Je me demandais comment les autres se débrouillaient. Edward semblait être celui qui avait le plus de contrôle, et il était au bord de l'agonie. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de moi.

« Edward, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'imposes ce calvaire. Abandonne et tu pourras m'avoir autant que tu veux, » dis-je pour le raisonner.

_Allons, Bella, ne commence pas à rêver. Tu sais bien qu'Edward ne voudra plus rien savoir de toi après t'avoir consommée pour se satisfaire._

« Ce serait bien trop facile et bien trop lâche, » répondit-il. « De plus, Garrett vous a épargné certaines consignes tout à l'heure. Si l'un de nous décidait qu'il était incapable de terminer l'épreuve, sa partenaire devrait le punir. »

« Comment ça, le punir? » M'enquis-je, intriguée.

« Le but de ce séminaire est d'en venir à traiter les femmes comme des déesses, Isabella. Avec cette philosophie en tête, si un homme est incapable de faire passer le plaisir d'une femme avant le sien, il ne mérite pas cette femme, il mérite une punition, tu comprends? » Demanda-t-il.

Oui je comprenais. Je comprenais surtout que c'était parfaitement débile et dépassé.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Isabella, » continua-t-il en me regardant avec son sourire en coin. « Ça se voit dans ton visage, que tu trouves qu'on ne mérite pas de châtiment pour le genre de comportement que mes amis tentent de corriger, puisqu'on n'est plus à l'époque des chevaliers et des damoiselles en détresse. Ces chevaliers qui, en passant, étaient de parfaites brutes qui auraient justement eu besoin du genre de séminaire auquel nous participons… »

« Et la punition? De quoi s'agit-il au juste? » J'étais de plus en plus curieuse.

« D'une flagellation en bonne et due forme… que tu serais d'ailleurs incapable de m'administrer, si j'en juge par ton air offusqué, Isabella, » conclut-il.

Moi, donner des coups de fouets à Edward Masen? Jamais dans cent ans!

Il retourna fouiller dans son sac et en sortit un autre accessoire qu'il apporta sur le lit. « Si je voulais que tu reprennes ton souffle, c'était pour mieux pouvoir profiter de ceci. » L'objet qu'il me montrait était de toute évidence un vibromasseur, mais encore là, je n'en avais jamais vu équipé de la sorte. De chaque côté du phallus central, se trouvait un appendice plus petit dont je me doutais bien de l'usage. Edward commenta « je ne me sers de ce petit bijou de technologie que très rarement. Et tu vas comprendre pourquoi dans un moment. »

Je sentis une vague d'anticipation dans mes entrailles et mon pouls se fit plus rapide.

« Vois-tu, belle Isabella, les femmes qui ont goûté au vibromasseur triple extase ont de la difficulté à se contenter d'un phallus ordinaire par la suite. Ce jouet a dû briser bien des couples… » Edward ne termina pas sa phrase. Je déglutis péniblement. « Mais puisque nous ne sommes pas un couple, je peux en user autant que je veux avec toi, » finit-il par ajouter.

J'étais déjà allongée et prête à servir de cobaye à nouveau. Edward introduisit le phallus artificiel dans mon vagin et le positionna de sorte que l'un des deux appendices restants se trouvait en contact direct avec mon clitoris, tandis que l'autre pénétrait très légèrement dans mon anus. « Est-ce que tu es prête, Isabella? »Demanda-t-il pour la forme. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer son regard. Il mit le vibromasseur en marche. Lorsque celui-ci commença son ronronnement, trois zones érogènes s'en trouvèrent stimulées en même temps. Les sensations qui commencèrent à m'envahir étaient tout simplement électrisantes. Les parois de mon intimité se faisaient masser par les vibrations du phallus qui était doté de billes, pendant que mon clitoris se faisait titiller par l'autre manche conçu à cet effet, et qu'une autre forme de volupté se faisait sentir entre mes fesses. J'avais l'impression que mon sang était en train de bouillir dans mes veines. Pourtant, ce n'était que le début. Après quelques minutes de stimulation, Edward décida qu'il était temps d'augmenter le niveau d'intensité du jouet diabolique qu'il manipulait patiemment en guettant mes réactions. Les sensations devinrent plus fortes, et l'excitation monta à son paroxysme dans les secondes qui suivirent. J'agrippai la tête du lit avec mes mains et poussai une plainte de contentement. Mon bassin se mit à se mouvoir sous l'effet de la montée de mon plaisir, qui irradiait partout entre mes jambes tremblantes. Ce fut mon clitoris qui rendit grâce le premier, travaillé sans relâche, mais gentiment, par le stimulateur. L'orgasme qu'il me procura faillit me faire perdre conscience. Jamais cet endroit ne m'avait donné autant de jouissance auparavant. Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre onde de plaisir alla frapper ma région anale, là où l'autre stimulateur continuait de vibrer. Finalement, lorsqu' Edward réalisa que les deux tiges secondaires avaient accompli leur mission, il les rétracta pour pouvoir enfoncer le manche principal plus profondément en moi. Je crus que j'allais mourir. Il augmenta encore la vitesse de l'appareil alors qu'au même moment celui-ci atteignait une autre zone d'excitation. Je climaxai pour la troisième fois en criant encore plus fort que je l'avais fait plus tôt. J'entendis Edward chuchoter dans mon oreille « Dix. » Je n'allais plus être capable de me relever si ça continuait encore longtemps à ce rythme-là.

« Je crois que ça suffit à présent. Mon compte est bon, » dis-je entre deux respirations saccadées.

Edward me jeta un regard réprobateur. « Pas si vite, Isabella. Il me reste encore du temps pour tester au moins un autre jouet. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que nous perdions cette compétition par ta faute, n'est-ce pas? » M'interrogea-t-il gentiment. « Ce serait vraiment trop bête que je sois obligé d'aller me soulager dans la douche comme le mentionnait si justement ton amie Alice. »

L'idée qu'Edward puisse ne pas m'avoir après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour me combler de volupté m'était insupportable, et ce pour deux raisons plutôt qu'une. Il avait gardé une certaine distance physique avec moi, et donc je n'avais pu apprécier son corps d'adonis qu'avec ma vue, et de façon bien limitée puisqu'il était toujours habillé, et j'étais plus que déterminée à changer cette situation, pour mon propre bénéfice, même si c'était terriblement égocentrique. Mais aussi parce que j'avais vite constaté qu'il n'était pas indifférent à mes charmes - il me l'avait d'ailleurs répété plusieurs fois - et qu'il devait même souffrir atrocement d'être forcé de garder son désir en sourdine. Je me sentais vaguement coupable, même si je n'y étais pour rien puisque je n'étais pas l'instigatrice de l'exercice qui forçait Edward à ignorer ses pulsions pour ne se concentrer que sur mon propre plaisir. Et puis, comme il me l'avait avoué au début de la séance, c'est lui qui avait tenu à me connaître coûte que coûte.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là, Isabella, » soupira-t-il. « Tu es terriblement désirable, mais je ne vais pas mourir de devoir patienter encore un peu. »

Il me dédia un autre de ses sourires ravageurs.

Comment pouvait-il être si sûr qu'il allait gagner la course? Comment prendrait-il une défaite?

« De plus, dans l'éventualité où je perdrais, j'aurai au moins passé un moment très agréable en ta compagnie, belle Isabella. »

Bizarrement, mon cœur palpitait chaque fois qu'il usait de mon prénom complet, moi qui pourtant insistais d'habitude pour être appelée Bella. Je me sentis rougir de la tête aux pieds.

« Décidément, tu ne fais rien pour m'aider quand tu rougis ainsi, mais c'est de bonne guerre, je suppose. Après tout, tu voudrais peut-être être ailleurs en ce moment, » dit-il tranquillement.

Parlait-il sérieusement ou bien voulait-il simplement me tester?

« Edward Masen, tu n'es qu'un imbécile! » M'emportais-je. « Comment oses-tu penser que je voudrais être ailleurs après que tu m'aies donné dix orgasmes en moins de 90 minutes? »

_Comment oses-tu penser que je pourra__is retourner à ma routine quotidienne en quittant ces lieux?_

« Et du caractère en plus! » Constata-t-il en riant. « Tu dois pourtant bien te douter que je plaisantais… »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, » boudai-je.

« Allons, je vois que tu as besoin d'un autre traitement choc…, » répliqua-t-il en sortant de sa poche un autre objet mystérieux. « Ce petit jouet sert à stimuler le point G et le clitoris, bien qu'il ne ressemble pas au vibromasseur conventionnel, comme tu peux le constater. »

L'objet en question était plus petit qu'un vibromasseur et était recourbé de façon à être en contact avec le point G une fois inséré à l'intérieur. À l'autre extrémité se trouvait le stimulateur de clitoris, tout en saillies, et le tout était relié à une télécommande par un cordon.

« Allez, Isabella, montre-moi que tu peux en prendre encore, » me dit Edward sur un ton d'autorité. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

Et une fois de plus je sentis l'anticipation dans mon bas-ventre. Je décidai de changer de position. Je m'assis avec les genoux pliés et légèrement à l'écart afin qu'Edward puisse accéder à ma chatte, et appuyai mon dos contre la tête du lit pour être plus confortable. Il introduisit le stimulateur dans mon entrée, s'installa à côté de moi avec la manette de contrôle et le mit en marche. J'eus soudain l'impression que j'allais fondre sur place. Fondre ou prendre feu, je ne savais plus. L'excitation monta en moi tellement vite que je pensai que j'allai venir sur le champ. Je pris de grandes respirations et essayai de faire baisser la tension. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit trop rapide parce que c'était tellement bon déjà, cette délicieuse pression sur mon point G, sans compter mon clitoris que je sentais gonfler lentement sous l'effet de la friction du petit stimulateur. Mes mains agrippèrent le couvre-lit et j'émis de petits cris d'extase, tout en étant consciente que mes sécrétions débordaient et s'écoulaient sur le lit. « Voyons voir un peu ce qui va se passer si je monte l'intensité, » suggéra Edward. Il avait les yeux rivés sur mon entrée. Bordel, j'allais probablement mourir d'embarras si le cœur ne me lâchait pas avant. Tout à coup, toute la zone occupée par le stimulateur fut submergée par une vague orgasmique qui culmina quand l'extrémité de l'appareil appuya avec plus de pression sur mon point G. Je perdis la notion du temps pendant un moment, pour me rendre compte, en revenant sur terre, que mes fesses baignaient dans mon jus. J'avais vaguement eu l'impression que j'allais uriner au moment du paroxysme de ma jouissance.

« Je pensais bien, aussi, que je parviendrais à te faire éjaculer, » dit Edward en m'observant avec un sourire encore plus prononcé.

Oui, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il voudrait me voir en arriver là… Il arrêta le stimulateur et le retira doucement de mon ouverture, cependant que mon clitoris était toujours dans un état d'excitation extrême. Edward allait-il finir le travail lui-même? Il commença à en masser les contours, prenant son temps, faisant courir ses doigts le long de mes lèvres internes, explorant par la même occasion des zones cachées, puis descendant plus bas, et jusque qu'à mon autre ouverture avant de refaire le trajet en sens inverse et de remonter encore là où je n'en pouvais presque plus. Il refit le même parcours deux fois, et il se concentra ensuite seulement sur mon clitoris, exerçant des mouvements rotatifs avec ses doigts en appuyant légèrement. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je cambrai les reins et poussai un long gémissement lorsque l'orgasme arriva en ondes successives qui se propagèrent dans mon sexe tout entier. Des secondes et des secondes d'extase avant que je retombe de l'autre côté du sommet de jouissance que je venais d'atteindre. Puis soudain, ce fut la noirceur totale et je n'eus plus conscience de rien du tout.

**ooooo**

« Bella, Bella! Je t'en supplie, reviens à toi! » J'entendis la voix d'Alice me parvenir à travers un mur de guimauve. Peut-être qu'en ouvrant les yeux, je pourrais la voir. Mais je n'en n'avais pas la force. Quelqu'un me tapota les joues avec une compresse froide. Je sentis qu'on essayait de soulever mes paupières pour examiner mes yeux. Je pus ainsi voir le docteur Cullen penché sur moi et tenant une petite lumière pour voir si mes pupilles allaient se contracter. Autour de lui, je distinguai Alice qui avait l'air morte d'inquiétude, Esme avec la compresse, et Edward qui m'observait, le visage ravagé par les remords et la culpabilité. Enfin, je pouvais seulement supposer que c'était ça qui déformait ses traits, ne lisant pas dans ses pensées. Pourtant, s'il avait lu dans les miennes, il aurait su qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

_Allons, Bella, tu sais bien qu'Edward se morfond uniquement de voir la police arriver et l'arrêter pour t'avoir mise dans cet état__ là… _

J'essayai de me remémorer les dernières minutes écoulées avant que je ne tombe dans les pommes. J'avais commencé à me sentir faible, mon estomac étant vide depuis la veille, mais je n'avais rien dit à Edward car je ne voulais pas que cela mette un terme à nos activités. Activités pendant lesquelles j'avais été nue comme un vers. Étais-je encore dans ma tenue d'Eve, à l'instant où tous ces gens se penchaient sur moi pour vérifier si j'étais toujours en vie? Il fallait que j'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Le docteur s'en chargea à ma place.

« Vous pouvez être rassurées, mesdemoiselles. Il semblerait que votre amie ait perdu connaissance à cause d'une crise d'hypoglycémie. Avait-elle déjeuné ce matin? » Interrogea-t-il.

Il avait refermé mes paupières et je les laissai closes, pour ne pas voir le visage d'Edward rivé au mien.

« Non, pas vraiment, » répondit Esme. « Elle n'avait pris qu'un jus d'orange. »

_Un jus d'orange suivi de__ douze orgasmes._

« Ah, tout ça est de ma faute! » Soupira le médecin. « J'aurais dû prévenir Garrett de s'assurer que vous soyez nourries convenablement. »

« C'est plutôt de la mienne, » répliqua Esme. « J'étais à la table avec elle, j'aurais dû l'inciter à s'alimenter davantage. »

« Ah, ces gonzesses qui veulent toujours perdre du poids! » Entendis-je Emmett Masen désapprouver. Il devait se tenir à l'écart car je ne l'avais pas vu dans mon champ de vision.

« Je suis certaine qu'une belle créature pulpeuse de 110 kilos ferait ton bonheur, Emmett, » ironisa Rosalie, que je ne pouvais pas voir non plus.

Rosalie qui en était rendue à s'adresser au joueur vedette des _Patriots_ par son prénom. Je me redressai subitement dans le sofa sur lequel on m'avait installée.

« Oh là, pas si vite! » s'exclama Carlisle Cullen. « Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas avoir une rechute, mademoiselle Swan? »

Je ne répondis pas. Je constatai avec soulagement que j'étais bien enveloppée dans mon peignoir. Ouf! Quelle heure était-il? Est-ce que mon malaise avait fait avorter la course?

« Alice, Rosalie, Esme, je suis désolée, » soupirai-je faiblement.

« Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça, Bella? » Demanda Alice. « C'est moi qui suis désolée. Nous n'aurions pas dû insister pour faire durer l'épreuve si longtemps… »

« Vous avez très bien fait d'insister, au contraire, » la coupa Edward, une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux qui ne me quittaient pas. Il avait perdu son air de détresse en réalisant que je n'avais rien de grave.

Esme me tendit un biscuit oréo au moment où Garrett entrait dans la pièce pour faire le bilan de l'avant-midi. Je remarquai que Jasper Whitlock brillait par son absence.

« Alors, comme mademoiselle Swan a eu un léger malaise, j'ai été obligé d'interrompre l'exercice. Mais il ne restait que 5 minutes, ce qui veut dire que l'épreuve était presque complétée. Je vais maintenant écouter le témoignage de nos charmantes invitées, et je vous prierais, messieurs Masen et Cullen, d'aller rejoindre monsieur Whitlock à la salle à manger pour le repas. Nous vous y rejoindrons dans un moment. »

_Ça y est, Bella, tu vas devoir raconter à tout ce beau monde comment Edward Masen t'a fait jouir à t'en rendre malade…_

L'homme d'affaire, le footballeur et le médecin quittèrent le boudoir. Garrett s'installa dans un des divans. Rosalie fit sa moue la plus offensée pour protester. « Il n'est pas question que je dévoile les détails de cette expérience à un homme. Allez plutôt chercher Tanya. Je ne la trouve pas très sympathique, mais j'aimerais quand même mieux que mes confidences tombent dans l'oreille d'une autre femme que dans celle d'un pervers! »

« À votre guise, mademoiselle Hale, » se résigna-t-il.

Il quitta les lieux, et la minute d'après Tanya venait prendre sa place à nos côtés.

« Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, mesdemoiselles, » expliqua l'employée. « Un nombre suffira amplement. Qui veut commencer? »

Esme se porta volontaire. Elle n'était pas timide avec sa sexualité.

« Carlisle Cullen m'a fait jouir huit fois, » confia-t-elle, comme si elle annonçait qu'il lui avait offert des chocolats.

« Merde alors! C'est déjà plus que les 7 orgasmes que j'ai eus avec Jasper Whitlock, » s'exclama Alice avec de la déception dans la voix.

« Tiens donc! Moi aussi je me suis rendue jusqu'à 7 avec Emmett, » lança Rosalie. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi déçue qu'Alice. Peut-être que ça ne la dérangeait pas de ne pas aller plus loin avec le beau quart-arrière…pour le moment, du moins.

Je me sentis rougir. Devais-je admettre à mes amies que je les déclassais toutes haut la main? Je ne voulais pas leur faire de peine ni me les mettre à dos. Mais comment pourraient-elles m'en vouloir? Ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute si Edward savait si bien s'y prendre pour contenter sexuellement une femme. C'était surtout ses copains à lui qui voudraient lui faire passer un mauvais moment. Si en plus ils connaissaient les vrais motifs de sa présence ici, ils lui arracheraient sans doute la peau morceau par morceau. _« …j'ai menti à mes amis et j'ai fait croire que j'avais besoin d'une thérapie moi aussi… » _

Je songeai à Edward qui attendait dans la salle à manger, transi de désir pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas mentir juste pour faire plaisir à mes amies qui semblaient souhaiter autant que moi goûter à leur partenaire, n'est-ce pas? Les règles étaient les règles…

« Et vous, mademoiselle Swan? » Demanda Tanya.

_Est-ce que tu veux vraiment faire crever tes amies de jalousie, Bella?__ Est-ce _

_qu'elles vont même croire à tes douze orgasmes? Qui peut prendre son pied autant de fois en moins de deux heures? _

« Six, » déclarai-je timidement.

« Ma pauvre chérie, comme tu dois être déçue, » me plaignit Esme.

« J'aurais pourtant juré que cet Edward Masen était d'un autre calibre, » poursuivit Alice.

« Pff! Ce sont toujours ceux qui se vantent le plus qui agissent le moins. Dommage pour toi, Bella, » soupira Rosalie.

« C'est entendu, donc, je vais pouvoir annoncer à Garrett le gagnant de l'épreuve, » conclut Tanya en se levant.

Mes trois meilleures amies en firent autant. J'étais contente d'avoir proféré le plus noir des mensonges pour qu'Esme puisse connaître le superbe docteur Cullen plus intimement. Après tout, elle et lui méritaient bien plus de gagner ce foutu concours que n'importe qui d'autre.

Je décidai qu'il valait mieux ne pas affronter Edward, même si Tanya n'allait pas divulguer de chiffre et qu'elle allait seulement rapporter que Carlisle Cullen avait procuré le plus d'orgasmes à sa partenaire. Je n'avais aucune difficulté à imaginer la colère de **mon** partenaire quand Garrett annoncerait la nouvelle à ses clients. Sa colère et aussi sa déception. Moi-même j'avais une boule dans la gorge rien que d'y songer. Je retournai dans ma chambre et enfouis ma tête sous mon oreiller pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sans être entendue ni dérangée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur: les personnages de la saga Twilight sont la propriété de l'irremplaçable Stephenie Meyer.**

**Encore une fois je tiens à vous remercier, chers lecteurs, de me suivre dans cette histoire qui a pris forme suite au défi lancé par mon bien-aimé d'écrire une fiction « lemon ».**

**Ah oui! J'oublais. Ce chapitre est commandité par la tartinade au chocolat de marque Nutella.**

Troisième chapitre.

J'avais sans doute fini par m'endormir quand je n'avais plus eu de larmes à verser, non sans avoir longuement réfléchi sur les raisons qui m'avaient poussée à mentir à la dernière minute.

Edward Masen était un important chef d'entreprise de trente ans. Il consommait les femmes comme d'autres consommaient les croissants au petit déjeuner, sans compter. Du moins, à en croire la presse people qui se régalait de ses déboires amoureux et de ceux de son frère Emmett. Le siège social de son entreprise était à Chicago, et j'avais lu quelque part que c'était également son lieu de résidence permanent. J'en conclus qu'il avait dû faire des arrangements pour pouvoir s'absenter et venir passer le week-end dans les Catskills.

_Pour venir passer le week-end avec toi, Bella._

Et moi, j'étais tout bêtement en train de tomber amoureuse de ce Don Juan en complet/cravate. Et on n'avait même pas encore techniquement baisé ensemble, bordel de merde ! Est-ce que je pouvais me permettre d'aller plus loin avec lui si j'étais déjà dans cet état émotionnel juste pour m'être soumise à ses expérimentations sexuelles et en avoir été renversée de volupté ? À présent, je me sentais comme une chienne en chaleur et j'avais le dégoût de moi-même. Ainsi, à la déception que je savais causer à Edward s'ajoutait le sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir eu autant de plaisir avec un étranger. Je n'étais qu'une dépravée, finalement, moins qu'une prostituée, qui elle au moins se faisait payer pour ses services. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de quitter les lieux avant qu'Edward ne réalise ce qui se passait avec moi. Je lui ferais croire qu'il ne m'attirait pas, et que j'avais accepté de participer à leur stupide exercice seulement pour me payer du bon temps.

Lorsque je me réveillai à nouveau, la luminosité dans la chambre n'était plus la même. L'après-midi devait être largement entamé. Je m'aperçus que des vêtements avaient été mis à notre disposition sur une commode à côté de la porte. Je m'appropriai d'une robe de coton bleu royal et de la lingerie coordonnée. J'enfilai en hâte les sous-vêtements et la robe, de peur que quelqu'un n'ouvre la porte et me surprenne dans toute ma nudité.

_Allons, Bella, quel effet ça te fait de savoir qu'Edward__ Masen connaît chaque ligne et chaque courbe de ton corps à présent ? _

Comment allais-je pouvoir m'échapper de cet endroit ? De toute façon, c'était peine perdue d'essayer de me triturer les méninges pour le moment, car je mourais de faim, et il fallait que je remédie à ça si je ne voulais pas défaillir à nouveau. Je m'avisai que l'établissement était anormalement silencieux, mais n'en fis pas plus de cas et me dirigeai à la cuisine que j'avais repérée plus tôt. C'était une grande pièce équipée d'appareils électro-ménagers ultra modernes en métal gris et d'armoires en bois de merisier. Une cuisine comme on en voyait dans le magazine _Cuisines Européennes. _Le plancher était fait de céramique chauffante, comme je pus m'en rendre compte en allant vers le réfrigérateur pieds nus. Je sortis du pain, de la crème pour le café et trouvai du miel et du Nutella dans une des grandes armoires de rangement. Juste comme je me retournais pour aller déposer mes provisions sur l'îlot central, je faillis entrer en collision avec Edward Masen qui avait fait intrusion dans la pièce sans faire de bruit et qui m'observait maintenant avec un mélange de fureur et de regret dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Je voulus soudainement disparaître de la surface de la terre…

« Ah ! Te voilà enfin, petite créature de l'enfer déguisée en oie blanche, » me lança-t-il d'une voix où la colère était à peine contenue.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit subitement, tandis que mon cœur manquait un battement. Je bégayai, « Où, où sont tous les autres ? »

« Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de ce que mijotent Carlisle et Esme en ce moment, non ? » Répondit-il sèchement.

Je ne répondis rien. À la place, je déglutis bruyamment.

« Quant à tes deux autres copines, Emmett et Jazz les ont emmenées faire une balade en voilier sur le lac, » continua-t-il. Ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes avant qu'il n'ajoute, « C'est fou comme les apparences peuvent être trompeuses parfois. »

Je baissai la tête pour ne plus avoir à soutenir son regard qui lançait des éclairs.

« J'aimerais que tu me regardes quand je m'adresse à toi, Isabella, » dit-il en relevant la pointe de mon menton d'une pression de son index.

Ça y est, j'étais foutue. J'allais passer à la casserole. Putain de merde.

« Dis-moi, Isabella, quel a été, d'après toi, notre sujet de conversation en attendant votre retour dans la salle à manger ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait que je réponde, je n'étais pas tarée, nom de Dieu ! Il avait dû échanger avec sa bande sur ses performances avec moi. Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de compter mes orgasmes, il s'en était chargé à ma place, et sans se tromper, en plus. L'insolent…

« Je vais t'épargner les détails, Isabella, » répondit-il lui-même, « car malheureusement mes amis possèdent un vocabulaire que je juge, pour ma part, plus qu'irrespectueux pour décrire leurs prouesses sexuelles, même si dans ce cas-ci, c'était pour raconter comment ils s'y étaient pris pour remplir la mission qui nous avait été confiée. Honnêtement, parfois je me demande comment mon frère peut être aussi vulgaire. Nous avons pourtant été tous les deux élevés par les mêmes parents… »

_Bon, crache le morceau qu'on en finisse…_

« Bref, » dit-il, « je ne fus pas long à découvrir que c'est moi qui avait le mieux rempli le contrat, si tu permets que je m'exprime ainsi. »

_Tu vois bi__en que tu avais raison, Bella, il parle de ce qu'il t'a fait comme d'une tâche à s'acquitter, rien de plus._

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dur à encaisser, Isabella. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que j'aie passé pour un menteur aux yeux de mes copains, ou si c'est le fait que **toi** tu aies menti plutôt que de simplement refuser de coucher avec moi, » soupira-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

J'aurais bien dû me douter qu'en agissant comme je l'avais fait j'allais le blesser dans son amour-propre.

_Stupide__, stupide Bella._

Il ne fallait pas que je craque. Il ne fallait pas qu'Edward sache que je ne pouvais pas coucher avec lui parce que si je lui cédais je tomberais encore plus profondément et je ne pourrais pas me remettre de le voir retourner à ses affaires comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

« Par la fin vas-tu me répondre, Isabella, pourquoi as-tu menti ? » S'emporta-t-il tout à coup.

« Que voulez-vous que je vous réponde, monsieur Masen ? » Finis-je par demander d'une voix monocorde.

« Ah, je vois ! Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu-là avec moi, Isabella ? » Interrogea-t-il. « Le jeu de la demoiselle qui regarde tout le monde du haut de son indifférence ? À ta guise, alors. Mais je dois t'avertir tout de suite que tu vas perdre, de la même façon que tu perdrais au poker, ma jolie. »

Il fit trois pas dans ma direction et m'accula au réfrigérateur. Il mit ses bras de chaque côté de mes épaules pour m'empêcher de m'esquiver. Il pencha la tête, et son visage aux traits parfaits ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Bien entendu, non seulement il n'avait pas eu mon corps de la manière dont il le souhaitait, mais il n'avait pas eu ma bouche non plus, de peur de prendre feu sur le champ, avais-je supposé.

_Et toi, Bella ? __N'aimerais-tu pas avoir la bouche d'Edward ailleurs que dans ta chatte ? _

Je sentais vraiment que j'allais encore m'évanouir.

« Il faut que je mange quelque chose, sinon je vais encore tomber dans les pommes, » m'excusai-je. Je savais que j'étais pâle à faire peur à cet instant.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'Edward change complètement de comportement envers moi. Il mit du pain à griller et sortit d'autres aliments du réfrigérateur - yaourt, confitures, pains au chocolat- avant de sortir une assiette et de la coutellerie.

« Laisse, je peux me préparer à manger toute seule, » ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

« Tais-toi et mange, » coupa-t-il en me tendant une chocolatine. Je l'avalai en trois bouchées.

Après que je me sois sustentée avec deux autres pains au chocolat, une tartine de Nutella et un verre de lait, je fis remarquer « Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire de ton temps que de me regarder m'empiffrer, Edward ? »

« Nous n'avons pas terminé de nous expliquer, Isabella. Et je peux faire preuve d'une très grande patience quand je veux, » dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

Je pouvais voir qu'il avait recommencé à m'épier comme un chat qui guette une souris.

« Ce n'est pourtant rien de compliqué. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'admettre devant moi que je ne t'attire pas, » ajouta-t-il.

« Très bien, alors. Tu ne m'attires pas. Voilà, c'est dit. Au revoir et à la prochaine, » répondis-je du tac au tac.

Mais je me sentais rougir à vue d'œil…

_Très bien, alors. Tu me plais tellement que je suis mouillée jusque dans ma petite culotte de dentelle. Content maintenant ?_

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire à propos du poker, Isabella ? » Riposta Edward avec un sourire en coin.

Je le vis commencer à déboutonner sa chemise et je pensai que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque. Très lentement, il la retira, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son torse de dieu de l'antiquité avant de détourner mon regard. Mais il était trop tard, mon imagination galopait déjà dans des contrées où je m'étais jurée de ne pas m'aventurer.

_Edward et toi, tous les deux nus au bord de la mer. Tu caresses sa poitrine musclée et avec juste ce qu'il faut de pilosité. Il se laisse faire et commence à bander comme un étalon…_

_Bonne Sainte mère, aidez-moi !_

Pendant que j'étais perdue dans mon fantasme, Edward avait continué de se dévêtir. Quand je me risquai à regarder à nouveau dans sa direction, il était dans sa tenue d'Adam, encore plus beau que dans ma rêverie, et entreprenait à présent de couvrir son corps de statue avec le miel qui traînait sur le comptoir. Quand il eut terminé de badigeonner sa poitrine, il prit la confiture et poursuivit son travail en descendant de plus en plus bas. Je suivis son mouvement et faillis tomber en bas de mon tabouret en apercevant sa verge en érection qu'il beurrait d'une épaisse couche de Nutella. Mes entrailles se mirent à tirer et je me relevai en vitesse pour ne pas couvrir de mes sécrétions le banc sur lequel j'étais assise.

« Edward, je t'en supplie, arrête ça tout de suite, » dis-je dans un souffle.

Et si son érection durait depuis la matinée ? Putain, elle devait être au bord de l'achever ! Et tout ça par ma faute…

« Alors, Isabella, es-tu vraiment prête à jurer sur la tête de ta mère que je ne te fais aucun effet ? » Demanda Edward en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de parer son geste. Il releva le bord de ma robe et alla mettre sa main directement entre mes jambes, à l'endroit où j'étais déjà trempée de désir.

« Intéressant. Ta chatte ne semble pas du même avis, » dit-il sur un ton de victoire.

Je me laissai couler doucement sur le plancher chauffant, et m'appuyai contre l'îlot. Pourquoi la foudre ne venait-elle pas tomber au milieu de la cuisine juste à ce moment là ?

« C'est bon, Edward. Tu as gagné, j'avoue, » murmurai-je, les yeux clos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avoues ? » Interrogea-t-il.

Il s'accroupit à mes côtés, fit glisser ses doigts dans mon sous-vêtement et les promena le long de mes grandes lèvres et de mon entrée. Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas taquiner mon clitoris…

_J'avoue que je voudrais que tu me défonces sur le champ avec ton arme de séduction massive… _

« J'avoue que j'ai menti à Tanya pour que ton ami Carlisle puisse s'envoyer en l'air avec ma copine Esme. Pas parce que je ne voulais pas baiser avec toi, au contraire, » admis-je.

_Rhabille-toi __avant que je ne te saute dessus._

« Je crois que ta confession mérite une récompense, Isabella, » déclara-t-il, toujours enjoué.

Il enleva sa main de ma culotte et entreprit de me dénuder. Je n'avais plus le courage ni la volonté de résister. Une fois dans ma tenue d'Eve, il me badigeonna le corps de la même manière que le sien, non sans manquer de me faire entrer en transe en s'éternisant sur ma poitrine et entre mes jambes. Ma peau brûlait d'impatience à l'idée de ce qui allait se produire dans les prochaines minutes. Edward alla chercher quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon laissé par terre et revint vers moi. Il s'agissait d'un foulard de velours noir. Il me banda les yeux en m'expliquant :

« Fais-moi confiance, ma belle, tes sensations seront décuplées si je te prive de ta vision car tu devras te servir davantage de tes autres sens. »

Un moment s'écoula avant que je ne sente la langue d'Edward à la base de mon cou, montant d'abord vers le haut pour aller explorer mes mâchoires, histoire de m'habituer à son contact car il n'y avait rien à lécher au delà de mes clavicules, puis redescendant enfin vers l'endroit où un festin l'attendait. Plongée dans la noirceur la plus totale, je pouvais entendre le moindre son qui m'entourait, surtout des bruits témoignant du bon fonctionnement des appareils dans la cuisine. Je focalisai toute mon attention sur mes sensations tactiles. Edward laissait maintenant vagabonder sa langue le long de l'os de ma clavicule droite, léchant le miel avant qu'il n'adhère trop à ma peau, et fit de même avec la gauche. J'essayai de garder ma respiration régulière. Ce fut lorsqu'il entreprit de se régaler de mes seins que ça commença à se corser. Mon cœur ne voulait plus demeurer dans ma poitrine, et ses battements se mirent à résonner dans ma tête sous l'effet de l'excitation montante. Edward s'appliqua à lécher un mamelon, puis son contour, avant de faire passer sa langue en mouvements circulaires de plus en plus grands au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du centre et s'approchait du galbe pour faire disparaître le miel. Je sentais des ondes d'extase à chaque passage et je devenais aussi de plus en plus molle d'euphorie, comme si j'étais sous l'effet d'une drogue légère. Après qu'il eut fait le même circuit autour de mon autre sein, j'étais sur le point de rendre grâce. Mais le goûter était loin de tirer à sa fin. Mon ventre était couvert de confiture de myrtilles et ma chatte ainsi que l'intérieur de mes cuisses étaient tartinés d'une généreuse couche de Nutella. Pendant qu'Edward s'évertuait à enlever tout le sucre en haut de mon pubis, je pus recouvrer un rythme cardiaque plus normal.

« Tu n'as pas peur de te taper un coma diabétique, à force de manger autant de sucreries ? » Raillai-je pour dissimuler mon trouble grandissant.

« Oh, il suffit que je m'en prive pour le reste de l'année, belle Isabella. C'est moins difficile qu'il n'y paraît…, » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il en était à présent arrivé à l'étape la plus anticipée. Il s'était déplacé et je le savais entre mes jambes car je pouvais sentir son souffle tout près de mon centre d'excitation. Il recommença à me lécher avec encore plus de ferveur, me sembla-t-il. Sa langue monta lentement en haut de ma cuisse gauche, puis descendit le long de ma cuisse droite dans le même sillon en image miroir. Il monta et descendit de cette façon jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une trace de chocolat à faire disparaître. Mes entrailles agonisantes de désir provoquèrent un renouveau d'humidité dans mon passage. Je poussai un gémissement. Edward allait bientôt s'attaquer au plat principal. Toute fiévreuse de contentement, je sentis ses lèvres sur mon mont de vénus, mais au lieu d'y poursuivre le léchage, il le couvrit plutôt d'une profusion de baisers. Bordel d'enfer, était-il en train de perdre la tête? Et avec ça, ma chatte qui était en train de prendre feu. Il devait me soulager, et au plus vite.

Enfin il reprit son ouvrage là où mon excitation était en train d'atteindre son paroxysme. Sa langue traça l'extérieur de ma fente plusieurs fois pour tout nettoyer, puis s'appropria de mon clitoris prêt à éclater. Edward devait réaliser que j'étais déjà au bord de l'extase, car une fois encore il prit mon bouton nerveux en entier dans sa bouche et le suça comme il aurait sucé une friandise. Mes hanches se cambrèrent et je me laissai envahir par l'onde orgasmique qui arriva instantanément. Heureusement que j'étais déjà au niveau du sol, sans quoi je me serais écroulée, terrassée par un trop plein de volupté. Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête: dévorer Edward tout cru.

« Mon tour à présent, » dis-je à bout de souffle.

Edward prit mes mains dans les siennes pour me guider à lui. Je constatai, au toucher, qu'il était agenouillé devant moi. La première chose que j'entrepris fut d'enfouir mon visage dans la toison de son torse recouvert de miel. Je léchai par petits coups ses mamelons excités, puis le reste de sa poitrine, prenant mon temps mais aussi en songeant que ce que je voulais par dessus tout était de le soulager au plus vite de son désir rudement mis à l'épreuve au cours de cette journée particulière. Je m'aventurai donc plus bas au bout de quelques minutes, et frôlai de ma main nerveuse le phallus engorgé d'excitation d'Edward. Je l'entendis respirer plus fort. Je ne voulais pas le faire languir davantage. Je commençai par lécher sa verge de haut en bas et de bas en haut, tout en essayant de retirer le plus de chocolat possible à chaque passage de ma langue, mais j'étais loin d'être satisfaite de la pression exercée sur son gland et sur sa longueur juste avec celle-ci. Je voulais pouvoir lui procurer plus de sensations. J'introduisis donc son membre tout entier dans ma bouche, au risque de m'étouffer dans mon empressement, et commençai à faire succion. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis Edward ordonner « Stop! Ça suffit! » J'arrêtai mon geste et me redressai subitement.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond tout à coup. La voix d'Edward m'était parvenue de l'autre extrémité de la cuisine. Je retirai l'écharpe pour voir ce qui se passait. Et je pensai mourir de honte. L'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi n'était pas Edward Masen. C'était un type aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus dont seule la pilosité du torse se comparait à celle d'Edward. Et son érection, bien entendu. Il me souriait comme s'il venait de me raconter la meilleure blague du siècle.

« Isabella, très chère amie, permets-moi de te présenter mon précieux adjoint chez _Softag_, Mike Newton, » expliqua Edward d'une voix suave. Puis il ajouta à l'intention de l'homme qui s'était fait passer pour lui, « Tu peux aller prendre une douche et te remettre au travail, Mike. Je n'aurai plus besoin de tes services. Merci encore, en passant… »

« Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, vieux, » répondit le dénommé Mike en se relevant et en me dévisageant avec insistance. « Mademoiselle, » fit-il en penchant la tête comme pour me saluer. Il attrapa une serviette sur le comptoir et s'éloigna en ricanant.

Naturellement, la question qui s'était mise à trotter dans ma tête devait aussi se lire sur ma figure, car Edward commenta en revenant vers moi, « Tu ne sauras jamais qui de moi ou Mike vient de s'adonner à l'art du cunnilingus sur ta sublime personne, Isabella. J'emporterai ce secret avec moi dans ma tombe. »

« Espèce d'ordure! » Criai-je, rouge comme un homard cuit à point. « Et après ça tu voudrais me faire croire que tu respectes les femmes? Tu n'es qu'un salaud, un pervers et un profiteur! » Je ramassai mes vêtements épars sur le plancher et me relevai en tremblant d'indignation et d'humiliation.

« Tu es encore plus belle lorsque tu es en furie, tu sais, » fit remarquer l'homme d'affaire.

_Tu n'__es qu'un jouet, qu'une esclave sexuelle à la merci de tous les caprices d'un désaxé, Bella. Et le pire c'est que tu serais prête à en redemander, exactement comme il te l'avait prédit. N'as-tu donc aucune morale, ma vieille?_

« Je vais aller me doucher, et je vais quitter cet endroit de malheur! » Hurlai-je en m'emparant d'une autre serviette et en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible, ma jolie, » fit remarquer Edward en ramassant ses effets. « Ce spa est situé en pleine nature, à une centaine de kilomètres de toute civilisation. »

Foutu bordel de merde.

« Et comment avez-vous pu nous transporter jusqu'ici, alors? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, de plus en plus irritée.

« On a pris ma Volvo, mais on a quand même dû faire un bon bout du trajet à pieds, comme vous l'aviez fait pour accéder à votre lieu de campement, » répondit-il.

J'étais dans le cadre de la porte.

« Juste pour que les choses soient claires entre nous à l'avenir, Isabella…, » il traîna sur les derniers mots.

« C'est la dernière fois que je t'écoute, Edward. Choisis bien ce que tu veux me dire, » le coupai-je, agacée et impatiente d'aller nettoyer ma peau du sucre qui y était resté collé.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de rapporter des faussetés à mes dépens. Ma vengeance a été douce cette fois-ci, mais je peux aussi laisser tomber les bonnes manières si je juge qu'on se fout de ma gueule ou qu'on veut porter atteinte à ma réputation, » conclut-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Finalement, Edward Masen était bel et bien un arrogant de la pire espèce…

**oooooo**

Après plusieurs minutes passées sous la douche, ma colère tomba petit à petit. Je n'étais pas contente du jeu immoral auquel s'était livré Edward, mais le châtiment aurait pu être pire. Cela avait simplement contribué à jeter de l'huile sur le feu du désir qui me brûlait déjà à me rendre dingue. Il allait finir pas m'avoir à l'usure, l'impudent, et tout ce qu'il me resterait à faire à la suite de son largage serait d'aller me jeter en bas du pont _Verrazzano_.

_Tu es pitoyable, Bella, de te__ mettre dans un pareil état pour un homme que tu ne connaissais même pas hier matin._

Je retournai dans la chambre pour me mettre quelque chose de moins indécent que la robe bleue de tout à l'heure. Il ne fallait tout de même pas tenter le diable non plus. Lorsque j'en ressortis, j'étais prête à repartir à zéro et faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé entre Edward et moi.

_Tu auras beau prétendre autant que tu veux, Bella, qui vas-tu leurrer ?_

J'eus l'agréable surprise de voir que mes amies étaient toutes de retour, Esme de sa partie de baise avec Carlisle, et Rosalie et Alice de leur randonnée en voilier avec Emmett et Jasper. Elles avaient toutes les trois des tenues à faire damner tous les saints du Paradis. Avec mon ensemble d'amazone vert pastel je n'étais pas en reste non plus.

« Ah, te voilà enfin, Bella ! » S'exclama Alice d'une voix excitée. « C'est tout un somme que tu viens de te taper, dis donc ! »

Ah, ah ! Aussi bien les laisser dans la brume à propos de mon emploi du temps de l'après-midi. Par une des grandes fenêtres, je pouvais voir le soleil qui descendait sur la ligne d'horizon ciselée par les faîtes des grands arbres.

« Avez-vous une idée de ce qui est prévu pour la soirée? » Demandai-je innocemment.

« Garrett nous a priées d'aller attendre ses consignes dans le boudoir, » répondit Esme. Elle exultait de ravissement. J'étais vraiment satisfaite d'être la cause de son bonheur.

« Quelle journée tout de même ! » Soupira Rosalie. « Se faire faire des trucs cochons par le meilleur quart-arrière de toute la côte est, pour ensuite aller lui donner des conseils de navigation sur un Bombardier 4.8. Heureusement qu'on n'a pas chaviré, malgré le vent qu'il y avait, parce que l'eau est vraiment glacée par ici… »

Je l'écoutais, à demi horrifiée. J'avais déjà assez de difficulté à garder mon équilibre sur la terre ferme, je n'osais pas imaginer de quoi j'aurais l'air sur un petit dériveur. J'allai m'installer dans les coussins orientaux. Mes amies vinrent s'asseoir à mes côtés, et l'instant suivant Garrett entrait dans la pièce avec ses clients. Mon cœur sauta dans ma poitrine en apercevant Edward, habillé avec style et l'air tout à fait au dessus de ses affaires. Je me demandais si ses compagnons étaient au courant de ses petites manigances lubriques. Ils prirent place sur les sofas en face de nous et Garrett toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« Messieurs, je suis certain que l'épreuve au menu ce soir va vous plaire grandement, » débuta-t-il. « Nos quatre charmantes demoiselles ici présentes vont vous offrir un petit spectacle de chant et de danse… »

« Un strip-tease ? » Le coupa Emmett, le visage plus éclatant tout à coup.

Je me sentis devenir rouge comme un coquelicot. Ce n'était tout de même pas ce qu'il nous serait demandé de faire?

« Monsieur Masen, ayez un peu de retenue, je vous prie. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre à respecter les femmes, dois-je vous le rappeler? Dans cette optique, il ne saurait nullement être question de faire dévêtir mesdemoiselles Platt, Brandon, Hale et Swan dans le seul but de vous rincer l'œil. Voici plutôt de quoi il s'agit. Chacune de nos quatre invitées va piger une chanson qu'elle devra interpréter en dansant. Vous, messieurs, devrez juger et noter chaque performance. À la fin du spectacle, celle qui aura récolté le plus de points pourra décider d'accorder ou non ses faveurs à son partenaire. Mais au cas où vous seriez tentés de favoriser votre partenaire sans égard pour ses talents réels, Tanya et Kate serviront de juges témoins. »

Les deux superbes employées du spa vinrent nous rejoindre sur ces entrefaites. J'avais failli pouffer de rire en entendant les consignes. Au moins, j'étais assurée de perdre cette épreuve-ci, car si je me débrouillais assez bien pour chanter, j'étais absolument nulle sur une piste de danse. Rosalie était presqu'assurée de gagner, ne fut-ce que pour la sensualité qu'elle dégageait naturellement. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue chanter, par contre. Alice était une ancienne ballerine de formation. Est-ce que ça pourrait jouer en sa faveur? Quant à Esme, elle s'occupait de décoration intérieure dans ses moments libres. Elle ne mettait jamais les pieds dans les boîtes de nuit. Mais elle faisait partie d'une chorale…

Garrett sortit un autre coffret argenté. Il s'approcha d'Esme pour qu'elle pige le premier choix, ce qu'elle fit. Elle lui tendit le papier.

« Esme Platt va donc interpréter _Harley Davidson_, » énonça-t-il de sa voix complaisante.

Je m'avisai qu'il y avait un écran géant sur un des murs du boudoir. Garrett appuya le bouton d'un contrôle à distance et l'écran s'alluma. Presqu'aussitôt, la musique d'une chanson populaire des sixties emplit la pièce d'un rythme vieillot mais accrocheur. Esme s'était levée avec assurance pour aller s'exécuter. Elle commença à bouger sur le tempo. J'aurais bien aimé avoir sa contenance. Bof, je n'aurais qu'à faire la même chose que devant ma classe, lorsque je faisais mon numéro de mademoiselle Swan l'enseignante qui s'extasie sur l'œuvre de Joyce Carol Oates et de Harper Lee. Les paroles de la chanson se mirent à défiler à l'écran. Esme entonna de sa plus belle voix :

_Je n'ai besoin de personne en Harley Davidson_

_Je n'reconnais plus personne en Harley Davidson_

_J'appuie sur le starter, et voici que je quitte la terre_

_J'irai p't'être au Paradis, mais dans un train d'enfer_

_Je n'ai besoin de personne en Harley Davidson_

_Je n'reconnais plus personne en Harley Davidson_

_Et si je meurs demain, c'est que tel était mon destin_

_Je tiens bien moins à la vie qu'à mon terrible engin _

_Je n'ai besoin de personne en Harley Davidson_

_Je n'reconnais plus personne en Harley Davidson_

_Quand je sens en chemin les trépidations de ma machine_

_Il me monte des désirs dans le creux de mes reins_

_Je n'ai besoin de personne en Harley Davidson_

_Je n'reconnais plus personne en Harley Davidson_

_Je vais à plus de cent et je me sens à feu et à sang_

_Que m'importe de mourir les cheveux dans le vent_

Durant sa performance, Esme avait improvisé quelques pas, mais ça n'avait pas été sa force. Cependant elle avait fait une interprétation divine de la chanson popularisée par Brigitte Bardot. Garrett avait distribué des bulletins de vote à ses clients, qui étaient maintenant en train de donner une note à mon amie, secondés dans cette tâche par Tanya et Kate. Après un court moment, notre hôte me présenta le coffret. Je pigeai un des billets restants et le lui rendis.

« Isabella Swan va maintenant interpréter _Boule de flipper_, » dit-il, assez fort pour me percer les tympans.

Je me levai lentement au son de la chanson des années quatre-vingts dont je n'avais entendu que la reprise plus récente. Je remarquai qu'Edward ne me quittait pas des yeux. Son regard aurait déconcentré la plus aguerrie des danseuses de _So You Think You Can Dance? _Si ça se trouve, ma gaucherie légendaire devait lui avoir été rapportée par son enquêteur privé et il profitait de la situation pour me faire paraître encore plus mal, histoire d'ajouter l'insulte à l'injure. Je tentai de l'ignorer du mieux que je le pouvais et débutai la chanson :

_Moi, j'suis comme une bombe qu'on a larguée_

_Et puis qui tombe au beau milieu d'un slow d'enfer sans partenaire_

_Moi je suis pas faite pour les dollars_

_Et les défaites j'ai un chagrin de Baby Doll sans idylle sans idole_

_Et j'vis comme une boule de flipper, qui roule_

_Avec les oreillers du cœur en boule_

_Et j'vis comme une boule de flipper, qui roule_

_Voilier si t'as pas de skipper, tu coules_

_J'lis des romans fleuves, il faut qu'j'oublie _

_Pour être toute neuve les souvenirs c'est du poison au goût citron_

_J'rêve à des endroits que j'me dessine _

_Du bout des doigts sur les miroirs de mon studio pas d'histoire pas d'photo_

_Et j'vis comme une boule de flipper, qui roule_

_Tous mes beaux châteaux d'Equateur s'écroulent _

_Et j'vis comme une boule de flipper, qui roule_

_Capitaine d'un bateau chanteur, tu coules…_

Bien entendu je n'avais pas osé faire un pas de côté, de peur de trébucher et de tomber en pleine face dans la moquette. Quoique, avec ses trois centimètres d'épaisseur, le choc aurait été bien amorti. Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle notèrent en silence ma performance. Puis ce fut au tour d'Alice de venir s'exécuter sur _Pourvu qu'elles soient douces. _Après ma prestation statique, les sauts et les jeux de jambes d'Alice ne pouvaient que paraître dignes d'une professionnelle :

_He Mec !_

_Ton regard oblique en rien n'est lubrique ta maman t'a trop fessé_

_Ton goût du revers n'a rien de pervers et ton bébé n'est pas fâché_

_Ton kamasutra a bien cent ans d'âge mon Dieu que c'est démodé_

_Le nec plus ultra en ce paysage c'est d'aimer les deux côtés_

_Ta majesté jamais ne te déplaces sans ton petit oreiller_

_À jamais je suis ton unique classe tout n'est que prix à payer_

_Tu fais des Ah ! Des Oh ! Derrière ton ouvrage quand mon petit pantalon_

_Debout et de dos sans perdre courage dénude tes obsessions_

_Tu t'entêtes à te foutre de tout mais pourvu qu'elles soient douces_

_D'un poète tu n'as que la lune en tête de mes rondeurs tu es K.O._

_Tu t'entêtes à te foutre de tout mais pourvu qu'elles soient douces_

_D'un esthète tu n'as gardé qu'un air bête tout est beau si c'est Vue de dos_

_OK !_

_Prose ou poésie tout n'est que prétexte pas la peine de t'excuser_

_Muse ou égérie mes petites fesses ne cessent de d'inspirer_

_Je fais des Ah ! Des Oh ! Jamais ne me lasse par amour pour un toqué_

_Ne faut-il pas que jeunesse se passe a quoi bon se bousculer ?_

_Tu t'entêtes à te foutre de tout mais pourvu qu'elles soient douces… _

Pas de doute, Alice nous déclassait haut la main, Esme et moi. Mais ensuite, Rosalie fut amenée à chanter _Bad Romance,_ et la victoire se fit moins assurée pour Alice, et pour cause. Rosalie connaissait la chorégraphie de Lady Gaga par cœur et elle entreprit de l'exécuter pour notre bénéfice et celui des quatre hommes qui devaient la juger et qui tombèrent à la renverse en la voyant faire des mouvements suggestifs à répétition. Rosalie étant mille fois plus belle et sexy que Lady Gaga, son numéro à lui seul aurait valu aux clients de Garrett la peine de venir se perdre au milieu de nulle part pour apprendre à gérer leurs pulsions sexuelles.

_Ohohohohohohoh - caught in a bad romance_

_Ra Ra ah ah Roma roma ma Gaga oh la la! __Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly - I want your disease - I want your everything _

_As long as it's free - I want your love - Love love love_

_I want your love - I want your drama - The touch of your hand _

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand - I want your love_

_Love love love - I want your love - You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you - I want it bad - A bad romance _

_I want your love and – I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance – I want your love and_

_All your lover's revenge – You and me could write a bad romance_

_Ohohohohohohohoh – caught in a bad romance _

_Ra ra ahahah – Roma Roma ma gaga oh lala_

_Want your bad romance – I want your horror – I want your design_

_Cuz you're a criminal – as long as you're mine_

_I want your love – love love love – I want your love_

_I want your psycho – your vertigo shtick – want you in my rear window_

_Baby you're sick – I want your love – love love love_

_You know that I want you – cuz I'm a free bitch baby_

_And you know that I need you – I want it bad romance_

...

Évidemment, ce n'était pas la chanson du siècle pour apprendre à bien s'exprimer en anglais, mais ça aurait été parfait pour s'initier au _pole dancing. _Rosalie revint s'asseoir, toute luisante de sueur. Je devais bien admettre que c'était elle qui avait livré la meilleure prestation.

« Putain de merde, on peut pas dire que tu sais pas comment exciter un mec, Rosalie ! » Lâcha Emmett Masen.

Il avait l'air d'être totalement sous l'emprise de l'ex top-modèle. Elle lui décocha son plus radieux sourire. Et dire que quelques heures plus tôt elle avait tenté de le défigurer…

Garrett attendit quelques minutes et ramassa les bulletins de vote des six juges. Il les feuilleta brièvement avant de déclarer « Le numéro qui a récolté le plus de points est celui de Rosalie Hale. Emmett Masen peut donc lui demander de passer la nuit dans ses quartiers si elle le souhaite. »

Rosalie accepterait sûrement l'offre du joueur des _Patriots, _sinon pourquoi aurait-elle mis tant d'efforts pour épater la galerie? Mais il était vrai qu'elle adorait se faire admirer. Emmett aurait la chance de passer toute une nuit avec elle. C'était beaucoup plus que ce qui avait été offert au docteur Cullen avec Esme. Et c'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il méritait. Mais si c'était ce que désirait Rosalie, tout était pour le mieux. Je regrettais cependant que Jasper Whitlock doive rester sur sa faim, lui qui n'avait d'yeux que pour l'exquise dessinatrice de mode aux allures de sylphide. Perdue dans mes réflexions, je laissai les autres quitter le boudoir pour aller prendre le repas du soir. J'avais pris la résolution de faire comme si rien n'existait entre Edward Masen et moi, mais c'était une résolution plus facile à tenir si je me trouvais le moins possible en sa présence.

_Voyons, Bella, le seul moyen de tenir une telle résolution est de te soustraire à la présence d'Edward de façon définitive. Tu sais très bien ce qui va finir par arriver si tu restes ici une seule journée de plus. Tu vas finir par lui tomber dans les bras car tu ne peux plus lui jouer la comédie. Il va profiter de toi et te jeter comme un vieux mouchoir. Veux-tu vraiment en arriver là, Bella?_

Après avoir évalué toutes les issues potentielles et compris que de demeurer ici risquait de mettre en péril ma santé émotive, je décidai que j'allais partir en catimini au beau milieu de la nuit, en laissant une note d'excuse à mes amies.

**Bien que cette histoire se déroule aux États-Unis, j'ai opté**** pour faire chanter Bella, Esme et Alice en français. Leurs chansons sont la propriété de :**

**Mylène Farmer**** et Laurent Boutonnat avec **_**Pourvu qu'elles soient douces**_

**Serge Gainsbourg avec **_**Harley Davidson**_

**Corryne Charby avec **_**Boule de flipper**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de Twilight, seule**** Stephenie Meyer la magnifique détient ce privilège, car ils lui appartiennent.**

**Merci merci merci, amis lecteurs, d'aimer ce que j'écris.**

**Pour vous montrer mon appréciation, ce chapitre sera raconté par Bella ET par Edward.**

Quatrième chapitre.

En vérité, comme je n'avais pas de montre et qu'il n'y avait pas de radio-réveil dans la grande chambre que je partageais avec Rosalie, Alice et Esme, j'ignorais quelle heure il était, exactement, lorsque je mis mon plan en action. Je souhaitais seulement que tout se passe comme je l'avais prévu. J'allais d'abord m'enfoncer dans la forêt, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de route d'accès directe menant jusqu'ici. J'allais marcher jusqu'à ce que je croise un chemin qui me conduirait vers des lieux moins sauvages. Nul doute que je finirais par aboutir à une station d'essence ou un casse-croûte, et que je pourrais passer un coup de fil à Jessica Stanley, ma co-locataire, pour lui demander de venir me chercher. De plus, j'étais certaine qu'Edward Masen exagérait quand il avait dit que le spa était à cent kilomètres du moindre petit bled.

C'était une bonne chose que j'aie toujours mon portefeuille avec moi, seul effet personnel dont je n'avais pas été dépossédée à mon insu pendant la douche matinale. Je n'aurais pas à demander la charité. Pendant que tout le monde était dans la salle à manger, j'en avais profité pour fouiller dans les tiroirs d'un secrétaire qui trônait dans un petit local administratif, et j'avais trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait pour écrire une notice explicative destinée à rassurer mes amies sur la raison de ma disparition de l'établissement.

_Chères Alice, Esme et Rosalie, quand vous lirez ce message, je serai déjà loin. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je tenterai de vous joindre lorsque je serai de retour à mon appart. Il fallait que je quitte ces lieux maudits avant de complètement perdre la tête. À très bientôt._

_Bella._

De plus, mon investigation des lieux m'avait permis de trouver une patère dans le vestibule, où étaient accrochés plusieurs vestes et manteaux. Tout à côté de la porte principale, des bottes de chasse enlevées à la hâte traînaient pêle-mêle. Au moins, avais-je songé en apercevant les vêtements chauds et les accessoires, je ne risquerais pas d'attraper une pneumonie durant ma randonnée dans les bois.

J'étais retournée dans la chambre l'esprit en paix. J'avais rédigé le court message et l'avais mis sous mon oreiller. Puis je m'étais plongée sous les couvertures, même s'il n'était pas encore 21 heures, selon l'horloge dans le grand hall. Alice et Esme étaient venues me rejoindre une éternité plus tard. Elles m'avaient raconté par le menu comment leurs partenaires s'y étaient pris pour les faire monter au 7ième ciel orgasmique.

_« Carlisle Cullen a des mains magiques, Bella, des main__s comme tu ne peux pas imaginer, » _avait confié Esme._ « Il m'a fait des choses…que je ne croyais même pas possibles, avant qu'il ne les pratique sur moi. C'est une chance qu'il ne soit pas gynécologue, sinon_ _ses patientes viendraient toutes sur sa table_ _d'examen par une simple palpation des parties intimes. »_

_« Et la baise? C'était comment? » _Avais-je demandé pour la forme. Dans ma tête, j'étais déjà à courir à travers la forêt, fuyant cet endroit de perdition qui avait fait de moi une dévergondée finie.

Esme s'était contentée de soupirer d'aise. Et moi de confusion. À entendre parler Edward, ses amis étaient des saligauds qui se foutaient éperdument de procurer du plaisir à leurs conquêtes et qui ne cherchaient qu'à assouvir leurs propres pulsions. De toute évidence, Carlisle ne s'était pas comporté comme une brute assoiffée de sexe envers Esme, sans quoi elle n'en parlerait pas comme d'un magicien capable de transformer une partie de jambes en l'air en festival de la volupté.

_« Ah, pauvre Bella! » _M'avait encore plaint Alice, faisant écho au commentaire d'Esme après le mensonge que j'avais cru bon de proférer douze heures plus tôt. _« Tu dois tellement être restée sur ta faim avec Edward Masen, tandis que dans mon cas, un cunnilingus n'attendait pas l'autre avec Jasper. C'était du tonnerre! »_

Très chère Alice, si elle avait su la vérité, c'est elle qui aurait voulu que je la plaigne…

Je m'étais presque fâchée _« Bon ça suffit comme ça, les filles! C'est pas comme si j'avais été mise à sécher dans un coin comme une pièce de saucisson non plus! » _Je devenais vite familière avec mes copines d'enfance. _« Edward Masen a fait une besogne honnête compte tenu de mes capacités limitées à…à me laisser aller. » _Avais-je fini par leur dire en cassant ma voix. Un pavé dans la mare aux rumeurs…

À bien y penser, laisser planer l'idée que j'étais frigide était un moyen de rétablir la réputation d'Edward qui en valait bien d'autres. En fait, c'était vraisemblablement la meilleure façon de justifier sa fausse contre-performance. Si je m'arrangeais pour que mes amies pensent que j'avais des problèmes d'ordre physiologique qui m'empêchaient de profiter pleinement de mon corps, les chances étaient grandes qu'elles finissent par aller le raconter aux amis d'Edward, qui à leur tour déploreraient le fait qu'il soit tombé sur un mauvais numéro. Je lui devais bien cette fleur, avant de disparaître à tout jamais de sa vie.

_Mais Bella, si tu étais frigide tu n'aurais pas pu jouir du tout, idiote!_

Esme m'avait regardée droit dans les yeux un long moment avant de demander _« Seigneur, Bella, veux-tu dire que tu as raconté des bobards à Tanya et qu'en réalité tu n'as éprouvé aucun plaisir durant l'exercice? »_

On aurait dit qu'elle se sentait coupable tout à coup. Alors que c'est moi qui étais en train de m'enfoncer jusqu'au cou dans mes mensonges pour blanchir un type qui s'était joué de moi de la manière la plus tordue que l'on puisse imaginer l'après-midi de cette même journée qui n'en finissait plus.

_« Mais Bella, » _avait poursuivi Alice, _« il aurait fallu dire à Garrett que tu n'étais pas équipée pour l'épreuve. Je suis vraiment triste pour toi, mais je pense aussi qu'Edward a été floué. » _

C'est exactement là où je veux en venir, avais-je songé en l'entendant se désoler pour Edward. Et j'étais aussi bien contente d'être le genre de fille qui ne parlait pas ouvertement de sa sexualité, même avec ses amies les plus proches, car sinon mon excuse n'aurait jamais tenu la route.

_« J'aimerais qu'on oublie un peu ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, d'accord? »_ Avais-je conclu._ « C'est déjà assez pénible comme ça pour moi de penser que la course était perdue d'avance pour Edward Masen, si en plus vous me faites sentir responsable, je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Et puis, quelle importance que je ne puisse pas prendre mon pied, hein? On est ici pour rendre service aux clients de Garrett, pour qu'ils apprennent le contrôle, le respect et les bonnes manières envers les femmes. Il suffit que les autres exercices au programme de la journée de demain ne soient pas axés sur l'atteinte du plaisir et je pourrai faire comme si de rien n'était. »_

Alice et Esme n'avaient rien ajouté, et j'avais enfoui la tête sous mon oreiller pour bien faire comprendre que je voulais dormir. Décidément, partir avant l'aube n'était plus une option, c'était devenu une nécessité. Si d'aventure les filles en venaient à apprendre toute la vérité au sujet de mes deux heures avec Edward, elles ne me pardonneraient jamais mon manque de franchise et n'auraient que faire de mon amitié corrompue. Je n'aurais plus qu'à m'acheter un aller simple sur _Greyhound, _direction Forks. L'école secondaire là-bas avait toujours été à court de bons profs de littérature…

À présent l'heure était venue. Bien entendu je n'avais pas fermé l'œil durant toutes ces heures à attendre, de peur d'être incapable de me réveiller à temps si je me laissais aller à dormir. Je me levai sans faire de bruit, attrapai mon portefeuille, et sortis de la chambre tout aussi silencieusement. Une fois dans le vestibule, je choisis un des manteaux à l'aveuglette, la noirceur ambiante n'aidant en rien, et enfilai la première paire de bottes que mes pieds rencontrèrent en tâtant le long du mur. Trop grandes, mais dont je devrais me contenter pour mon expédition nocturne. La porte principale devait être munie d'un verrou intégré qui empêchait d'entrer dans les lieux mais non d'en sortir, car je n'eus aucun problème à l'ouvrir. La seconde d'après, un vent froid frappait mon visage de plein fouet, mais j'ignorai le frisson qui me parcourut, trop contente que j'étais d'être enfin libérée de l'atmosphère hyper sensuelle qui baignait l'intérieur des lieux de ressourcement.

Je fis quelques pas dans la nuit, éclairée uniquement par la lune qui s'adonnait à être pleine durant cet avant dernier week-end de septembre. Autour de moi je ne distinguais que la silhouette des arbres à perte de vue. Le lac mentionné par Edward devait être situé de l'autre côté du spa. Je ne risquais donc pas d'y plonger par accident si j'entreprenais mon périple droit devant moi. Je m'engageai dans la forêt, en levant haut mes pieds à chaque enjambés pour ne pas les accrocher dans les herbes hautes et les branches mortes, et en écartant de mon chemin, quand je les voyais, les tiges des arbustes qui risquaient à tout moment de m'égratigner la figure. Je marchai longtemps en répétant ces mêmes gestes, essayant de ne pas penser à la faim qui commençait à me tenailler et à la fatigue grandissante. Les grands arbres, conifères et feuillus, se confondaient en une masse indistincte et dense autour de moi, masse que je tentais tant bien que mal de contourner ou d'escalader lorsqu'il s'agissait de troncs morts placés en travers du sentier inexistant, non sans trébucher des dizaine de fois dans ma hâte. Le relief sous mes pieds se fit de plus en plus à pic, parfois en montant et parfois en descendant, contribuant à l'exténuation que je ne pus bientôt plus faire semblant d'ignorer. Pour en rajouter, mes membres étaient à présent transis par le froid et l'humidité et je me mis à grelotter sans retenue. Mais il fallait que je continue, putain de bordel, je n'aurais pas su retrouver le spa au point où j'en étais dans mon expédition. Le ciel en haut de la cime des arbres devint de plus en plus pâle, mais il était évident, lorsqu'il demeura d'un gris incertain, que le soleil n'allait pas être au rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Au moment où je levais les yeux pour faire ce triste constat, mon pied droit se posa par inadvertance sur une roche couverte de lichen glissant, et je me retrouvai brusquement en train de dévaler une pente raide tête la première. Je roulai comme une boule, littéralement, jusqu'en bas de la dépression, où ma chute fut stoppée, mais pas amortie, par le tronc d'un jeune sapin. Le choc provoqué à ma tête en heurtant la surface dure me fit perdre conscience.

**oooooooooo**

Le petit spectacle auquel avaient participé Esme Platt, Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon et Isabella Swan s'était avéré des plus divertissants. Les quatre jeunes femmes que nous avions passé une soirée entière à admirer quelques semaines plus tôt dans un restaurant de Manhattan ne nous avaient pas déçus, loin de là. En rentrant à Chicago, il faudrait que j'offre à Jazz quelque chose de grande valeur pour lui montrer comment je lui étais reconnaissant d'avoir organisé cette retraite dans un spa en compagnie de si charmantes demoiselles. J'hésitais entre une Porsche 911 Turbo ou une Ferrari F430. De toute façon, Jazz n'y connaissait que dalle en matière de voitures sport. Pour lui, elles se valaient toutes. Comme les femmes, d'ailleurs. Je me demandais s'il pensait réellement que cette jolie nymphe qu'il convoitait tant était interchangeable avec n'importe quelle fille rencontrée dans la rue. J'espérais sincèrement que non.

J'avais eu le reste de la soirée pour réfléchir à toutes sortes de choses, en fait. J'étais passé à la table avec les autres, même si je n'avais pas faim - après toutes les sucreries que je m'étais envoyé en fin d'après-midi - et je les avais écoutés bavarder. Emmett et Rosalie Hale s'étaient éclipsés au bout de dix minutes, après s'être embrassés comme des défoncés devant tout le monde pendant la moitié de ces minutes. Mon frère n'avait décidément aucune retenue, et cette splendide blonde qui était tombée sous son charme, ou manque de, selon moi, n'avait pas l'air des plus coincées non plus. Veinard de frangin qui allait passer une nuit blanche…

Éventuellement, la conversation entre ceux qui étaient restés à la table, c'est-à-dire Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, Esme et moi-même, avait pris une tournure plus philosophique. Pas que j'aie une aversion particulière pour ce genre de discussion, mais la joie de vivre de ces quatre-là, à la fin de cette journée qui s'était déroulée somme toute très mal pour moi, m'avait justement renvoyé à mon cafard personnel. **Mon drame** étant un terme plus exact pour décrire ce que j'avais l'impression de vivre à cet instant qui aurait dû être si heureux.

Bon, il fallait que je sois un peu plus honnête envers moi-même. La journée n'avait pas été nulle du début à la fin. Elle avait même plutôt bien commencé.

Isabella Swan… Bella. J'avais voulu la connaître en long, en large et en profondeur - sans jeu de mots - dès la seconde où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle dans ce bouiboui bohème où, d'après le privé engagé par mon entreprise dans les jours qui avaient suivi, elle aimait aller manger avec ses amies. J'étais prêt à bien des bassesses pour la revoir, y compris mentir à mes amis pour être accepté dans un séminaire de gestion des pulsions sexuelles. Ah!ah! Comme si j'étais un gamin de quinze ans incapable de se retenir d'éjaculer aussitôt qu'il voit un sexe de femme dans une revue érotique…Comment Carlisle, Jazz et Emmett avaient pu avaler les histoires que j'avais dû leur rapporter comme preuve de mon comportement déviant, je ne le saurais jamais. Il fallait croire que les journaux à potins faisaient un bon travail de propagande mensongère à mon endroit.

D'après les plus importants parmi ces torchons, je couchais avec une femme différente toutes les semaines, parfois c'était même tous les soirs, et j'allais jusqu'à m'en offrir trois à la fois lors de mes fêtes privées, photos à l'appui.

Et pourtant, la plupart de ces aventures qu'on m'attribuait relevaient de la pure invention. Depuis le début de l'année, je n'avais courtisé que trois personnes d'intérêt, et couché seulement avec deux d'entre elles. Assurément, aucune de ces trois demoiselles ne s'était retrouvée dans la presse people. J'aurais probablement poursuivi le journal qui se serait risqué à écrire sur mes véritables histoires d'amour sans ma permission. Pour le reste, je m'en foutais royalement. Sauf que…je ne m'en foutais plus autant depuis qu'Isabella avait jeté un regard furtif à notre table le mois dernier.

Le prétexte du séminaire avait été une occasion trop belle pour passer à côté. J'aurais la chance de pouvoir discuter avec cette créature d'une beauté particulière qui semblait aussi dotée d'une multitude de qualités. Selon le rapport de mon enquêteur privé, elle était généreuse, intelligente, dévouée et…célibataire.

D'accord, je devais m'avouer que l'exercice de ce matin n'avait pas été la plus convenable des entrées en matière, mais sur le coup je m'étais raisonné en me disant que si j'arrivais à faire monter Isabella dans la stratosphère de la jouissance dès notre première heure passée ensemble, les chances étaient bonnes qu'elle veuille par la suite apprendre à mieux me connaître. Je n'avais même pas songé à comment j'allais réagir en voyant le corps nu d'une Isabella à la fois intimidée mais disposée à se laisser faire pour les besoins de l'épreuve.

_Imbécile d'Edward, qu'est-ce que tu croyais__ qui allait se passer? Avec des attributs pareils offerts à sa vue, quel homme normalement constitué n'aurait pas bandé comme un taureau de reproduction? _

Foutue merde. Dès que mon regard s'était aventuré sur sa poitrine de déesse, j'avais pensé qu'il serait sans doute plus prudent pour elle que je sorte de la chambre illico avant de perdre le contrôle et de lui sauter dessus sans autre forme d'introduction. Mais je me devais de prendre sur moi, car tel était justement le but de cette séance supposément thérapeutique.

_Tu parles! _

Je m'étais dit, en sentant une érection presque douloureuse poindre si vite dans mon pantalon, que c'était moi qui aurait besoin d'une thérapie en quittant cet endroit, putain de bordel…

Et plus je repensais à la suite des événements, plus je me disais que je serais bon pour l'asile en partant d'ici. Car Isabella Swan m'avait rendu complètement fou. Fou de désir en premier lieu, avec tout ce qu'elle m'avait permis d'expérimenter avec elle, réagissant au-delà de mes espérances après chacun de mes traitements pour l'élever au paroxysme du plaisir. Et ensuite fou de rage lorsque j'avais découvert qu'elle avait menti à Tanya à propos de ma performance avec elle, me faisant passer pour un fieffé vantard et un menteur aux yeux de ma bande. J'avais été prêt dès le départ à accepter une rebuffade de la part d'Isabella. Après tout, c'était son droit le plus stricte de refuser d'avoir une relation sexuelle en bonne et due forme avec moi. Ce qui avait alimenté ma colère était le fait que tout au long de nos jeux érotiques, il m'avait semblé clair comme le teint de sa peau qu'elle avait bien l'intention de me laisser la prendre si je gagnais la course. Au lieu de quoi elle m'avait éconduit et fait passer pour un amant minable.

_Penses-tu vraiment qu'Isabella pourrait te considérer comme son amant, Edward? Triple idiot__, va! Elle ne te connaissait même pas hier, pourquoi te serait-elle tombée dans les bras aujourd'hui? _

J'avais donc décidé de concocter une petite vengeance à l'intention de l'instigatrice de mon tourment. Rien de bien terrible ou qui porterait à conséquence, m'étais-je dit. Juste un truc pour donner une leçon à cette demoiselle qui s'était finalement juste payée ma gueule en plus de se payer du bon temps à mes frais. Je ne pouvais même pas la considérer comme une allumeuse, puisqu'elle ne s'était pas dévêtue elle-même, ni dans l'unique but de m'aguicher, et même si elle avait exacerbé mon désir comme jamais une autre femme ne l'avait fait auparavant, elle n'en avait peut-être jamais eu conscience. Enfin, elle devait bien se douter quand même un peu de ce qu'elle pouvait inspirer à la gent masculine, elle n'était pas née d'hier, mais bon…

Heureusement que j'avais demandé à mon adjoint Mike Newton de m'accompagner au séminaire pour me tenir à jour dans mes affaires courantes, sans quoi je n'aurais pas pu mettre mon plan à exécution. Lorsque je l'avais mis au parfum, il en avait salivé d'anticipation.

_« Dommage tout de même que tu ne veuilles pas partager les trésors de cette Isabella Swan avec moi, vieux, » _avait-il soupiré.

_« Je ne te paye__ pas pour que tu ailles jouer dans mes plates-bandes, »_ l'avais-je sermonné. _« De la manière dont j'ai prévu le coup, tu profiteras déjà bien assez d'elle comme ça. »_

Je n'étais pas du tout chaud à l'idée de laisser Mike Newton se faire faire une pipe par Isabella, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Il fallait que je passe par-dessus mon orgueil de mâle alpha. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser aboutir des conséquences de cette fellation. Dans l'état émotif où je me trouvais, j'aurais pu tuer n'importe quel homme qui serait venu dans la bouche de cette petite démone. Je la voulais pour moi seul, bordel de merde! Le plan avait fonctionné à merveille, côté revanche. Mais je m'étais mis Isabella Swan à dos pour le restant de mes jours…

À présent une nouvelle journée débutait, et je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour arriver à dormir, et profondément par-dessus le marché, après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ma montre indiquait qu'il était sept heures, mais j'étais fébrile et je savais que c'était peine perdue de rester allongé dans mon lit à ruminer des idées noires. Après tout, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui je pourrais faire amende honorable auprès de la femme de mes rêves.

_N'oublie pas, Edward, toujours faire passer les intérêts de l'autre avant les tiens…_

Qui pouvait dire si, à force de patience, je n'arriverais pas à gagner le cœur d'Isabella Swan? Et de la patience, j'en possédais des montagnes, songeai-je en revenant de prendre ma douche.

Il recommençait à y avoir de l'action dans l'établissement, après une nuit où chacun avait dormi du sommeil du juste, sauf mon frère et la belle Rosalie, dont j'avais nettement perçu les ébats à travers la cloison avant de m'enfoncer dans les bras de Morphée que j'aurais préféré être ceux d'Isabella.

Je m'habillai en vitesse et me rendis à la salle à manger, où le petit déjeuner avait déjà été préparé à notre intention par les employées. Autour de la table, il y avait Mike, Carlisle, Garrett et la ravissante Esme Platt. Esme Platt dont Carlisle admirait tellement le talent d'architecte qu'il avait fait appel à sa firme pour la planification d'un centre d'hébergement pour les parents des d'enfants qu'il traitait dans un hôpital spécialisé unique au pays.

Je m'attendais un peu à voir mon frérot et sa partenaire briller par leur absence. Je m'attendais moins à ne pas croiser Jazz et la pétulante Alice Brandon. J'aurais pourtant bien dû me douter que ces deux-là n'attendraient pas l'issue d'une épreuve pour passer à l'acte. Finalement, si je ne m'étais pas senti aussi désemparé, en plus d'être frustré sexuellement, j'aurais ri de l'ironie de la situation. J'étais le seul qui n'avait pas de vrai motif pour justifier ma présence ici, et j'étais le seul qui ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air avec sa partenaire. Cherchez l'erreur… Ces réflexions m'amenèrent à me demander combien de temps encore Isabella allait bouder ma présence. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis la fin du concours de danse et de chant, il y avait près de douze heures de cela. Soudain, quelqu'un me ramena dans le présent.

« Mon pauvre Edward, si tu savais comme je suis désolé pour toi! » C'était Carlisle qui venait de prononcer cette phrase dont je n'étais pas certain de comprendre le sens.

« Désolé pour moi? » Répétai-je vaguement confus. « De quoi te désoles-tu, au juste, Carlisle? »

« Esme m'a raconté, pour Isabella. C'est vraiment triste, quand même, » poursuivit mon ami médecin.

« Carlisle! » Sembla s'offusquer Esme. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas divulguer les confidences que je viens de te faire! »

« Mais enfin, expliquez-vous tous les deux! » Dis-je avec un début de panique dans la voix.

Ne venaient-ils pas d'insinuer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Isabella? Était-elle atteinte d'une maladie grave dont Esme aurait discuté avec Carlisle en sa qualité de médecin? Je sentis les traits de mon visage s'affaisser.

« Je pense qu'Edward a le droit de savoir, à propos d'Isabella, » se justifia Carlisle.

J'allais lui sauter au cou s'il ne crachait pas le morceau dans la seconde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Isabella? Elle est malade? » Demandai-je nerveusement, en attente de la confirmation qui allait faire se dérober le sol sous mes pieds.

« Bon d'accord, tu as raison, Carlisle, » reprit Esme. « Edward a le droit de savoir, mais c'est toi qui lui expliques. Après tout tu es docteur, tu es mieux placé que moi pour donner des détails. »

Ils étaient en train de me rendre fou d'anxiété tous les deux…

« Rassure-toi sur ce point, Edward. Isabella n'est pas malade, » finit par me répondre Carlisle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, alors? » Répétai-je, sentant ma patience s'étioler.

« Il faut que tu nous promettes de ne pas aller lui répéter ce que je vais te confier, Edward, » continua-t-il.

« Mais bon Dieu de merde, Carlisle! Dis ce que tu dois me dire et qu'on n'en parle plus! » M'emportai-je.

« Isabella a menti, hier, à propos de…enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire, » tenta d'expliquer mon ami.

Il devait sans doute surveiller son langage à cause d'Esme à ses côtés.

« Tu penses m'apprendre la nouvelle de l'année, ou quoi? Je sais bien qu'Isabella a menti. As-tu donc oublié ce que **moi** je t'avais raconté? » Demandai-je, excédé.

« Peu importe ce que tu nous as rapporté, Edward. Le fait est qu'Isabella Swan a un problème physiologique qui l'empêche de profiter de sa condition de femme! » Admit Carlisle.

Les mâchoires m'en tombèrent. Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que cette créature satanique avait bien pu raconter à Esme?

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, Edward, » soupira Esme. « La pauvre se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas pouvoir te faire gagner la course… »

Au lieu de répondre tout de suite, j'essayai de comprendre la raison derrière cet autre mensonge proféré par l'objet de mes désirs. Selon sa nature qui la conduisait toujours à faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien, elle avait commencé par mentir sur le nombre d'orgasmes que je lui avais procurés pour pouvoir céder sa place à son amie Esme. Jusque là, j'arrivais à saisir sa logique. J'ignorais le nombre qu'elle avait donné à Tanya, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait avoué tout à trac être frigide, car alors Garrett aurait sûrement annulé l'épreuve pour vice de procédure et il n'y aurait pas eu de gagnant du tout, ce qui n'était pas le but recherché par Isabella. Tout à coup, la raison de son second mensonge me parut évidente. J'imaginais très bien quelle avait dû être la réaction de ses amies en apprenant ma soi-disant piètre performance. Elles avaient dû bien rigoler sur mon compte. Et plaindre Isabella, qui, par ailleurs, devait sûrement détester qu'on la prenne en pitié. Et qui devait tout de même avoir quelques remords…

_Isabella a menti pour sauver ta réputation, Edward. Toi qui lui avais joué un tour digne des pires scénarios de films porno__s. T'es fier de toi, maintenant? Vas-tu pouvoir encore te regarder dans un miroir sans te dégoûter?_

« Ha, ha! Elle est bien bonne celle-là! » S'esclaffa Mike. « Si Isabella Swan ne peut pas profiter de sa condition de femme, elle joue drôlement bien la comédie! »

Sans le réaliser, Mike venait de faire complètement foirer la tentative d'Isabella de me faire passer pour une victime de circonstances défavorables. Il avait, en effet, été témoin de son dernier climax, et constaté de visu qu'elle pouvait être qualifiée de beaucoup d'épithètes, mais que froide ou insensible ne faisaient pas partie de la liste.

Les autres observèrent mon adjoint comme s'il venait de tous les envoyer paître. Ils avaient l'air en état de choc.

« Je veux dire, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, Edward… » Bafouilla-t-il.

« Je vous défends de traiter mon amie de menteuse, » s'offusqua Esme. « Et je vous prierais tous de laisser tomber ce sujet. Bella mourrait de honte si elle savait que nous avons discuté de ses problèmes en son absence. »

Je souris de toutes mes dents pour faire remarquer « Et pourquoi ne pas aller la chercher et lui demander de clarifier la situation elle-même? »

En réalité, j'essayais simplement de trouver un prétexte pour qu'Isabella nous fasse enfin l'honneur de sa présence.

« Je veux bien aller la réveiller, » consentit l'architecte, « mais je ne veux pas vous entendre revenir à la charge avec cette histoire, compris? »

Merde alors, on aurait dit que c'était ma mère qui s'adressait à moi…

Je me levai pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et entra doucement dans la pièce. Je dus me retenir très fort pour ne pas la suivre à l'intérieur.

_Surprendre Isabella dans son sommeil, avoue que tu en rêves, Edward…_

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit-elle en ressortant presqu'aussitôt. « Bella n'est pas dans la chambre… »

« Elle est peut-être allée prendre sa douche? » Suggérai-je.

« Si c'est de Bella dont vous parlez, je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'est pas dans la salle d'eau, car j'en reviens justement, » lança Alice Brandon en se dirigeant vers nous, suivie de très près par ce cher Jasper qui avait les yeux plus brillants qu'à son habitude.

Quelque chose me disait qu'ils venaient tous les deux de passer un très agréable moment ensemble sous les jets d'eau. Décidément, ce spa profitait à tout le monde sauf à moi…

« Il faut pourtant bien qu'elle soit quelque part, » raisonna Jazz.

Garrett vint nous rejoindre à cet instant.

« Quelqu'un a fouillé dans le local de l'administration, » dit-il, contrarié. « J'ai trouvé un bloc notes et un stylo sur le dessus du secrétaire. »

Du papier et un stylo? Bordel, était-il possible que Bella ait décidé de concrétiser son souhait de quitter l'endroit par ses propres moyens?

« Esme, il faudrait chercher dans les affaires d'Isabella si par hasard elle n'aurait pas laissé un mot à votre intention… » Tentai-je d'expliquer. Mais elle me coupa la parole.

« Un mot à notre intention? Mais pourquoi diable Bella aurait-elle besoin de nous laisser un mot? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

_Ça y est, mon vieux__, le moment est venu d'expliquer à ces charmantes jeunes femmes que tu as peut-être provoqué le départ précipité d'Isabella. Auquel cas tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou..._

Sur ces entrefaites, mon frère et Rosalie sortirent à leur tour d'une des chambres.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Demanda la grande blonde, comme si elle venait de se faire réveiller par une fanfare.

« Bella n'est pas dans notre chambre, ni dans la salle à manger, » l'informa Esme. « Edward propose de chercher dans ses affaires au cas où elle aurait laissé une note… »

« Ses affaires? Quelles affaires? On n'a plus rien depuis qu'on est ici, connerie de merde! » S'insurgea Rosalie.

« Allez quand même vérifier, s'il vous plaît. » Demandai-je encore.

Bon Dieu de misère, faudrait-il que je me mette à genoux et que je supplie les camarades d'Isabella?

« Ou alors c'est moi qui vais m'en charger… » Continuai-je.

« Non, pas la peine. Alice, Rosalie, venez me donner un coup de main, » décida enfin celle qui semblait avoir plus d'autorité que les autres.

Esme, Alice et Rosalie disparurent dans leur chambre. Emmett me dévisagea, dans l'expectative.

« Edward, putain de fils d'enculé, c'est quoi cette histoire de note? » Interrogea-t-il.

Jazz m'observait lui aussi, en attente d'une explication.

« Je ne veux pas sauter aux conclusions dramatiques trop vite, mais je suis inquiet pour Isabella, » admis-je. « Elle s'est peut-être sauvée d'ici pendant que tout le monde dormait. »

« Mais pourquoi elle aurait fait ça? » S'enquit Jasper.

« Parce que je n'ai pas été très gentleman avec elle, » me contentai-je de répondre.

« Si elle a quitté les lieux, c'est très grave, mon vieux! » Me sermonna-t-il.

Comme si je ne le savais pas… Mon imagination se mit à tournoyer dans toutes les directions. Je voyais Isabella marcher dans la noirceur et tomber en bas d'une falaise. Je la voyais se faire attaquer par un animal sauvage. Il n'y avait pas d'ours dans la région, mais il y avait une profusion d'autres bêtes qui pouvaient être aussi dangereuses, sinon plus. J'essayai de regagner ma contenance en voyant Alice revenir vers nous dans un état de panique qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler.

« On a trouvé ceci en dessous de son oreiller, » dit-elle en me tendant un bout de papier griffonné. Le mot disait :

_Chères Alice, Esme et Rosalie, quand vous lirez ce message, je serai déjà loin. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je tenterai de vous joindre lorsque je serai de retour à mon appart. Il fallait que je quitte ces lieux maudits avant de complètement perdre la tête. À très bientôt._

_Bella._

Je sentis mon sang tourner dans mes veines.

« Votre amie Isabella a-t-elle des problèmes mentaux? » Demandais-je innocemment à Alice.

« Bien sûr que non, quelle question idiote! » s'irrita-t-elle.

« Je la pose quand même, car il se trouve que je lui avais spécifié, hier après-midi, que nous nous trouvions à cent kilomètres du village le plus proche. Or si je comprends bien la nature de ce mémo, votre amie a quand même décidé d'ignorer cette information et serait partie seule au fin fond de la forêt… »

« Et moi j'ai une autre question pour toi, espèce d'arrogant, » me lança Rosalie en nous rejoignant avec Esme sur les talons. « Pourquoi donc notre pauvre Bella a-t-elle écrit dans son message qu'elle craignait de perdre la tête, hein? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, connard d'enfoiré? »

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, mais Esme s'interposa.

« Ça suffit Rosalie! Ne te monte pas comme ça contre Edward Masen. Il n'est pour rien dans les états d'âme de Bella. Je pense seulement qu'elle en avait assez de nous voir toutes prendre notre pied alors qu'elle ne peut pas y arriver, voilà tout! »

« C'est vrai Rosalie, » renchérit Alice. « Bella nous a avoué avant de se coucher qu'elle ne parvenait pas à avoir du plaisir, la pauvre… »

Cette conversation ne nous aiderait en rien à retrouver Isabella. Il fallait agir.

« Bon, ça suffit de s'apitoyer sur votre amie, » déclarai-je. « Il faudrait plutôt essayer de la retrouver. Elle n'arrivera jamais à traverser cette forêt et elle risque de se perdre, si ce n'est déjà fait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, Edward? » Demanda Jasper.

« Va prévenir Carlisle et Mike qui sont toujours en train de déjeuner. Dis-leur de se préparer et de nous retrouver dans le hall dans cinq minutes, » commandai-je.

Cinq minutes tapantes plus tard, je donnais mes instructions à Emmett, Mike, Jasper et Carlisle. J'avais conseillé à nos invitées d'attendre à l'intérieur car elles n'étaient pas vêtues ni équipées pour aller se promener dans les bois. Nous allions tous avoir un cellulaire à notre disposition pour pouvoir communiquer entre nous, et un GPS afin de pouvoir se guider. Enfin, nous devions aussi nous munir de fusils de chasse au cas où nous ferions de mauvaises rencontres en cherchant Isabella. Mais j'espérais sincèrement que je n'aurais pas à m'en servir. Je détestais que Jazz ait été forcé d'utiliser des anesthésiants sur Isabella et ses amies le soir de leur arrivée dans les Catskills. Mais je m'y étais résigné en réalisant qu'Isabella était le genre de femme à sauter en bas d'un pont plutôt que de céder à un agresseur potentiel. J'avais craint de voir Isabella se sauver dans la forêt et courir les pires dangers si Jasper ne la calmait pas dans la minute. C'était le comble de l'ironie de voir mes craintes se concrétiser malgré tout trente-six heures plus tard.

En sortant du spa, nos chemins se séparèrent tout de suite. Emmett s'enfonça dans les bois à l'ouest, Carlisle se dirigea vers l'est, Jasper et Mike allaient investiguer autour du lac, et pour ma part, j'entrai dans la forêt droit devant moi. Des nuages bas couvraient le ciel et lui donnaient une allure menaçante. Ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à pleuvoir, songeai-je. J'eus l'impression de marcher pendant des heures, escaladant des buttes en évitant des souches, descendant des pentes en m'accrochant dans des racines saillantes. Les arbres m'encerclaient de partout, rendant ma progression pénible au possible. Et d'ailleurs, je progressais, mais vers quoi? J'avais beau regarder partout et crier le nom d'Isabella à tue-tête, est-ce que ça servait vraiment à quelque chose? Comment Isabella avait-elle pu naviguer dans cet amas de troncs, de branches et d'arbustes dans l'obscurité, si c'était déjà tellement difficile en pleine clarté? Il fallait qu'elle fût atrocement désespérée pour s'enfuir de la sorte. M'étais-je donc comporté à ce point en monstre vis-à-vis d'elle pour qu'elle sente une telle urgence de quitter les lieux? Ma montre indiquait que je m'enfonçais dans les bois depuis deux heures. Mais si Isabella avait quitté le spa avant l'aube, qui pouvait savoir jusqu'où elle s'était aventurée? Et dans quel état je la retrouverais?

_Non, Edward, tu sais bien qu'Isabella est maladroite et qu'elle n'a sûrement pas pu progresser aussi vite que toi. Tu finiras par la rattraper, si tu as emprunté le même parcours qu'elle…_

Je marchai encore pendant une demi-heure, en criant le nom d'Isabella à intervalles réguliers. J'étais sur le point d'abandonner et de communiquer avec les autres une dernière fois pour leur dire qu'il valait mieux appeler les autorités en renfort, lorsque j'aperçus une forme humaine inerte au fond d'une cuvette. Je reconnus tout de suite Isabella. Elle gisait au pied d'un sapin, et de toute évidence elle était inconsciente. J'entrepris de descendre le long de la dépression pour me porter à son secours. C'est alors que je vis un énorme chat sauvage sauter d'une branche basse où il devait s'être perché pour épier sa proie, en l'occurrence Isabella, et atterrir directement devant moi, m'empêchant de m'approcher davantage. L'animal grogna pour m'effrayer. Je m'emparai de ma carabine et tirai une première fois dans les airs pour faire fuir la bête. Au lieu de s'enfuir en entendant le bruit de tonnerre, le cougar se retourna pour aller vérifier l'état de sa prochaine victime. Isabella s'était soudainement redressée au son provoqué par l'arme à feu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant le puma resserrer la distance qui le séparait d'elle, et elle poussa un hurlement dont l'écho perdura longtemps dans la forêt en émoi. Je rechargeai mon arme, et cette fois j'allais régler son compte pour de bon à ce salopard d'animal qui s'apprêtait à tuer **ma** Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteure : comme toujours, le plaisir que j'ai à mettre des répliques dans la bouche des personnages de Twilight, je le ****dois à Stephenie Meyer, leur créatrice bien aimée.**

**Je vous remer****cie encore, mon cher lectorat, pour vos commentaires que je suis extrêmement contente de lire et auxquels j'essaye de répondre lorsque je le peux.**

**Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir ****publié ce chapitre plus tôt, mais c'est qu'en ce moment je suis complètement absorbée par la lecture de la fanfic Master of the Universe. Merci à Fleur50 de me l'avoir recommandée. C'est de loin l'histoire la plus captivante que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire sur ce site, et je regrette sincèrement qu'elle n'existe qu'en anglais.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Dernier chapitre.

Sur le moment, je n'étais pas certaine de ce que j'avais entendu. Un coup de tonnerre? La foudre qui venait de s'abattre à quelques mètres de l'endroit où je m'étais assommée? Se pouvait-il, même, que ce bruit percutant ne fût que le fruit de mon imagination? Peu importait, au fond. La détonation assourdissante m'avait ramenée à mes sens, je pouvais continuer mon périple, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Je me redressai de ma position allongée en une demi seconde, propulsée sans doute par une montée d'adrénaline subite. Ce que je vis alors me fit pousser un cri de terreur qui résonna en échos partout autour de moi avant de se perdre dans le lointain et d'être remplacé par des grognements sourds.

Une bête énorme, un lion des montagnes selon toute vraisemblance, se dirigeait vers moi d'une démarche lente mais assurée, la gueule grande ouverte sur des crocs pointus et menaçants.

Au même moment où je voyais l'animal se rapprocher de moi inéluctablement, je compris que je venais d'être sortie de mon état d'inconscience par la décharge d'une carabine.

Celui qui avait tiré n'était nul autre qu'Edward Masen, immobile à mi-chemin entre le haut de la pente que j'avais dévalée à toute raideur plus tôt et le fond de la dépression où je me trouvais maintenant et où j'allais rencontrer ma mort parce que j'étais incapable de faire un geste, paralysée par la peur.

Mon cerveau engourdi avait du mal à analyser la situation clairement. Pourquoi le puma était-il toujours vivant si Edward avait tenté de le tuer?

_Bon Dieu, Bella! T__u vois bien qu'Edward Masen veut tester tes limites. Il doit prendre plaisir à te voir ainsi, vulnérable et terrorisée par un félin dangereux._

Ou alors il était un très mauvais tireur et j'allais finir mes jours telle une biche effarouchée, achevée par la morsure de cette bête sauvage bien plantée dans ma jugulaire.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans mes conjectures, qu'Edward rechargeait son arme de chasse et tirait à nouveau en direction du cougar. Bon, je l'avais mal jugé. Il devait savoir tirer car le projectile alla frapper le chat sauvage en pleine tête, et ce dernier s'écroula au sol, à deux mètres du sapin sous lequel je faisais mentalement mes adieux à mon père Charlie et à ma mère Renée.

Je n'y avais pas porté attention avant le moment où le félin fut neutralisé, mais tout mon corps tremblait vivement et je n'arrivais pas à contrôler les spasmes. J'avais aussi l'impression que le cri poussé la minute précédente avait emporté mes cordes vocales avec lui, car je n'arrivais plus à émettre le moindre son. Ma vue était, dans l'instant, le seul sens dont je pouvais me servir pour garder un contact avec la réalité, tout ce que j'entendais se limitant à un bourdonnement dans les oreilles.

Je vis Edward se diriger vers moi, l'air de mener un appel conférence sur son BlackBerry. Il me regardait intensément et ses lèvres remuaient comme dans un film muet. Merde alors, et si j'étais prise avec ce chuintement de manière définitive et que jamais plus je n'entendais le son de sa voix si veloutée? Je voulais pleurer…

_Tu dérailles, Bella, tu t'es blessée à la tête plus sérieusement que tu croyais…_

Oui, il y avait définitivement de quoi pleurer dans toute cette affaire. Je m'étais enfuie du spa pour ne plus avoir à affronter Edward Masen, et voilà que je me mettais à regretter sa voix chaude et rassurante. Pas de doute, cet homme m'avait rendue folle…

Il avait rangé son portable et se déchargeait à présent d'un sac à dos de randonneur chevronné. Il en sortit une couverture thermale, une bouteille de _Gatorade_ et une trousse de premiers soins. Toujours incapable de la moindre action sauf cligner des yeux, je laissai Edward mettre la couverture autour de mes épaules agitées par les convulsions qui n'arrêtaient pas. Tout à coup, je sentis un sifflement dans mes oreilles, et les bruits extérieurs entrèrent en collision avec mes tympans. Je poussai une exclamation de surprise.

« Tut tut, n'aie pas peur, Bella. C'est fini maintenant, il n'y a plus de danger, » murmura Edward en ajustant la couverte pour que je sois bien emmitouflée.

Il m'avait appelée Bella. Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler dans ma poitrine et j'aurais voulu y planter un poignard pour qu'il cesse de se comporter à l'opposée de ma raison. Je détestais l'homme qui venait de se porter à mon secours. Il m'avait avilie de la plus basse des façons, me faisant passer pour un objet sexuel dont il pouvait user à sa guise et sans scrupules. Comme si je n'avais pas de sentiments et que je n'étais, finalement, bonne qu'à peloter.

Mais puisque pour le moment j'étais à moitié morte de faim et de soif, j'acceptai sans dire un mot le _Gatorade_ et les barres énergétiques qu'il me tendait. Je remarquai également que mes tremblements étaient beaucoup moins prononcés depuis qu'il m'avait enveloppée dans la couverte. Je bus à grandes gorgées le breuvage désaltérant et croquai dans une tablette nutritive, consciente du regard d'Edward posé sur moi dans l'expectative. J'ignorais ce qu'il attendait que je lui dise, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, même si la simple politesse me dictait de le faire. J'avais juste envie de l'envoyer au diable. J'avais juste envie de l'étrangler pour m'avoir mise dans cet état d'agonie morale, émotive et physique.

Car sa simple présence à mes côtés était en train d'avoir raison de mes entrailles tiraillées par le désir comme jamais elles ne l'avaient été depuis que j'avais une vie sexuelle active. Aucun de mes anciens amants ne m'avait jamais fait sentir comme je me sentais en présence d'Edward, ou même comme je me sentais juste à l'évoquer dans mes fantasmes. C'était malsain et irrationnel.

« Je pense que tu avais un début d'hypothermie, Bella, » dit-il tranquillement.

Cela expliquait pourquoi mes tremblements avaient beaucoup diminué grâce à la couverture thermale. Je n'avais plus froid maintenant. Je commençais même à avoir des bouffées de chaleur, et je savais très bien pourquoi.

« Il faudrait que tu me laisses examiner tes blessures…, » continua-t-il.

« Tu m'as appelée Bella, » le coupai-je d'une voix faible.

« Enfin un commentaire! J'allais finir par croire que cet ignoble chat sauvage t'avait fait perdre la voix pour de bon, » ironisa-t-il.

« Tu m'as appelée Bella, » répétai-je plus fermement.

« N'est-ce pas le diminutif que tu préfères? » Demanda-t-il faussement étonné.

« Je suis seulement Bella pour mes proches, » me justifiai-je.

« Ah, je vois…et je suppose que je n'ai pas été assez proche de toi, » répondit-il avec son foutu sourire en coin qui était capable à lui seul de me faire avoir une crise d'apoplexie.

Sa réplique à double sens me renvoya à nos activités de la veille. J'étais certaine qu'il me l'avait lancée exprès, le salaud. Mais il poursuivit dans une autre direction « Très bien alors, **Isabella. **Comme je te le disais, il faudrait que je jette un coup d'œil à tes blessures. Ensuite on pourra reprendre le chemin du retour. On en a bien pour deux heures, peut-être plus, vu ta condition… »

Je n'avais même pas noté que mes mains étaient ensanglantées avant qu'il ne prononce le mot blessure. Il s'en empara sans mon accord et les approcha de son visage. Mon cœur s'emballa.

_Tu es pire qu'une collégienne, Bella. Tu n'as __pas honte de devenir toute fébrile juste à l'idée qu'Edward joue au docteur avec toi?_

Edward venait de dire qu'il nous faudrait deux heures pour revenir au spa. Quelle heure était-il en ce moment? Combien de temps avais-je passé dans les limbes de l'inconscience? Et que serait-il arrivé s'il ne m'avait pas retrouvée au moment où il l'avait fait?

_Tu sais très bien ce qui serait arrivé, idiote de Bella. Edward t'a sauvé la vie__, et toi tu ne songes qu'à lui crever les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?_

« Et quelle heure est-il au juste? » Demandai-je pour meubler la conversation.

« On approche de midi, » dit-il en continuant à s'affairer sur mes mains.

Il les nettoya avec des serviettes aseptisées, en retira la rocaille avec des pinces et les banda avec de la gaze. On aurait dit que je venais de me brûler au troisième degré avec mes mains emmaillotées comme ça.

« Estime-toi chanceuse que ces blessures soient superficielles, **Isabella**, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que tu aimerais ma méthode pour refermer les plaies… »

Il appuyait intentionnellement sur mon nom, semblant vouloir me faire sentir coupable de quelque chose. Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il poursuivit « Je me demande comment Charlie Swan, le chef de police de la ville de Forks, aurait pris la nouvelle de sa fille décédée des suites d'une rencontre avec un puma…Oh! Attends, il y a du sang dans tes cheveux aussi… »

La seconde d'après, Edward était tout à côté de moi, son visage frôlant le creux derrière mon oreille droite, et ses mains relevant les mèches de cheveux qui lui cachaient la vue de la bosse que je sentais depuis que j'étais revenue à moi.

« Ces putains de plaies au cuir chevelu, elles font saigner comme c'est pas possible, » fit-il remarquer sur un ton que je ne lui reconnaissais pas, en passant doucement ses doigts sur la bosse en question et en provoquant une onde électrique dans tout le reste de ma personne, « mais elles sont rarement sérieuses. »

S'il n'arrêtait pas son petit manège à l'endroit le plus sensible de mon anatomie en dehors de mes zones érogènes, j'allais m'évanouir pour une énième fois et il serait obligé de me ramener en travers de son dos. Ma foi, c'était peut-être son but. Il craignait peut-être que je m'évade de son emprise s'il me laissait un peu trop de chaîne…

_Pauvre Bella, Edward Masen ignore totalement l'emprise qu'il a sur toi…_

« Bon Dieu de merde, pourquoi ne pas avoir emmené le bon docteur Carlisle Cullen avec toi, tant qu'à y être? J'en ai assez de me faire tripoter par un pervers! » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de protester au bout d'un moment à me laisser envahir par la sensation de bien-être.

De toute évidence, Edward ne réalisait pas qu'il exacerbait mes sens et que mes jambes ne pourraient pas me soutenir s'il continuait à me rendre euphorique comme ça. Je n'étais même pas certaine de pouvoir me relever dans mon état actuel. Il arrêta enfin de faire courir ses doigts experts dans mon cuir chevelu, mais il fit descendre sa main dans mon cou, expérimentant un autre genre de caresse, un autre genre de tourment. Mon cœur se mit à palpiter comme un fou. Je méritais assurément de crever sur place pour ce que je venais de dire à mon sauveur, et il devait avoir décidé de m'achever lui-même…

« Je vais passer l'éponge pour cette fois-ci encore, **Bella**, mais tu devrais vraiment arrêter de vouloir ternir ma réputation…, » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque dans mon oreille.

Je vins pour répliquer quelque chose, mais je n'en eus pas le loisir, car dans un geste auquel je ne m'attendais pas, mais pas du tout, Edward me fit pivoter dans sa direction pour que je sois face à lui, prit mon visage entre ses mains, et entreprit de m'embrasser fougueusement. Le feu qui couvait dans mes veines en profita pour s'échapper et venir brûler mes lèvres sous le contact de celles d'Edward. Sa langue força son entrée dans ma bouche et vint provoquer la mienne en duel. Ma volonté s'effondra sur le champ et je répondis à son étreinte en entremêlant ma langue à la sienne pendant que mes bras s'accrochaient à sa nuque. Mais il me lâcha aussi subitement qu'il s'était emparé de moi, et je restai figée sur place, mes entrailles presque douloureuses de désir inassouvi.

« Je viens définitivement de m'octroyer le droit de t'appeler Bella, » dit-il sur un ton suffisant, mais légèrement à bout de souffle.

Je demeurai par terre, muette de frustration et encore sous le choc du baiser qu'il venait de me voler. Edward s'était relevé après m'avoir libérée de sa poigne de fer, mais il se pencha à nouveau pour m'offrir sa main.

« Te sens-tu la force de marcher, Bella, ou devrais-je te porter comme un sac de pommes de terre? » Demanda-t-il avec une lueur de malice dans son regard pénétrant.

« Je suis plus lourde qu'un sac de pommes de terre, » répliquai-je en saisissant la main tendue par l'homme d'affaire.

« À peine, sérieusement, » poursuivit-il avec un demi sourire en m'aidant à me mettre debout.

Les arbres se mirent à tourner et le sol m'attira comme un aimant. Edward retint ma chute. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas affronter les deux émeraudes qui me fixaient intensément.

« Décidément, Bella, tu ne pourras jamais faire le trajet pour retourner au spa sur tes pieds, » soupira-t-il. « Il faudra peut-être faire examiner ta tête par le bon docteur Carlisle Cullen après tout. »

En prononçant ces mots, il m'attrapa comme si je pesais une plume et m'installa dans son dos comme un père l'aurait fait avec son gamin de cinq ans. Je fus forcée de me pendre à son cou, mais ça ne devait pas le déranger car il ne protesta pas. J'étais à la fois pétrifiée d'embarras et aussi excitée qu'une petite fille devant un manège forain.

« Et le sac à dos? » Interrogeai-je. Ma couverture était tombée mais je n'avais plus froid, serrée tout contre le dos d'Edward.

« Il va falloir le laisser ici, et c'est bien embêtant que je ne puisse pas faire de même avec cette foutue carabine, » répondit-il en ramassant l'arme de chasse avant de se mettre en route.

Je ne dis plus rien, de peur de mettre Edward en colère. Les premières minutes de la randonnée furent les plus difficiles car il fallut remonter la bute que j'avais dévalée, mais par la suite il suffit qu'Edward ne trébuche pas dans les racines, les branches mortes et les cailloux. Il progressait lentement à cause de moi, mais il avait l'air de savoir où il allait.

« Comment fais-tu pour t'orienter, Edward? » Finis-je par demander, curieuse.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on peut courir les bois sans système de navigation, Bella? » dit-il sur un ton sermonneur. « Ah non j'oubliais! C'est exactement ce que tu as fait, et en pleine nuit avec ça! »

Touché. En plus Edward était lancé à présent, à cause de ma stupide question.

« Si tu te sens apte à tenir une conversation, Bella, raconte-moi donc plutôt ce qui t'a poussée à quitter la retraite pendant que tout le monde dormait au lieu d'attendre la clarté et demander à quelqu'un de te reconduire dans le monde civilisé. »

_C'est ça, Bella, raconte donc à Edward que tu t'es enfuie pour ne plus être tentée de lui sauter dessus._

Répondre à une question par une autre question. La meilleure défense.

« Et toi, Edward, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée tout à l'heure? » Murmurai-je à son oreille toute proche de mes lèvres.

« Isabella Marie Swan, » dit-il en utilisant mon nom au complet.

Mon nom dans la bouche d'Edward sonnait comme une berceuse un peu mélancolique, et j'en eus un pincement au cœur. Je voulais tellement pouvoir goûter à cette bouche plus profondément et plus longuement.

« Isabella Marie Swan, j'ai voulu t'embrasser dès la seconde où je t'ai remarquée la première fois dans ce restaurant de Tribeca. Carlisle a dû me retenir ce soir là pour que je ne te prenne pas moi-même en filature jusque chez toi, » admit-il d'une voix rauque.

Cette déclaration fit bondir mon cœur encore plus fort dans ma poitrine.

« J'ai répondu à ta question, Bella. Je m'attends à ce que tu répondes à la mienne, maintenant, » dit-il, catégorique.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te faire un autre coup bas, Bella, » ajouta-t-il, faussement menaçant.

Un autre mauvais tour, en plein milieu de nulle part? Il devait sûrement plaisanter. Je décidai de le tester.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien comploter sans l'aide de ton précieux collaborateur, hein? De toute façon, mon orgueil est déjà au troisième sous-sol à cause de la façon dont vous vous êtes joués de moi tous les deux. »

Après tout, quel orgueil pouvait-il rester à une femme qui était prête à faire confiance à un homme rencontré pour la première fois la veille, lui faire confiance au point de le laisser abuser de son corps sans même tenter de se venger par la suite?

_Tu n'es qu' __une carpette, Bella, tu te laisses manquer de respect sans même réagir… _

Mais j'avais aussi reçu une overdose de plaisir par les soins particuliers d'Edward, alors comment concilier le salopard et le roi de l'orgasme? Comment concilier le gentleman qui était allé à ma recherche et l'homme arrogant qu'il ne fallait pas défier?

_Comment peux-tu avoir craqué pour un type pareil, Bella?_

« Tu as raison, Bella, j'ai été dégueulasse envers toi, et dès que nous serons sortis de ce bourbier dans lequel tu t'es mise, je suis près à faire regrimper ton orgueil d'au moins quinze niveaux, » affirma-t-il. « Mais seulement si tu m'expliques enfin la raison de ta fuite dans les bois. »

_Je me suis enfuie dans les bois parce que tu es plus brillant et plus brûlant que le soleil, Edward__, et sans doute aussi inaccessible… _

« Edward, je suis partie parce que je ne voulais plus avoir à te croiser, je suis trop faible et je suis en train de devenir dingue à cause de toi. En fait je suis en train de devenir dingue de toi, » expliquai-je en brisant ma voix.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit-il simplement.

« Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, Edward, » répondis-je laconiquement.

« Je ne comprends pas où est le problème, Bella, » martela-t-il.

Il devait faire exprès pour me rendre à bout. Je venais juste de lui avouer que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui et il ne voyait pas le problème? Il couchait avec cinquante femmes différentes chaque année et il ne voyait pas le problème? Il ne voyait pas de problème à me faire souffrir, donc? Ce séminaire de merde lui serait sans doute plus profitable qu'à ses amis, en fin de compte, si je pouvais arriver à lui faire voir qu'on ne pouvait pas jouer avec les sentiments d'une femme comme il s'était amusé à le faire depuis son arrivée.

« Je ne peux pas coucher avec toi, Edward, et j'ai préféré m'éclipser pour me soustraire à la tentation, voilà, » élaborai-je, à moitié cramoisie.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas coucher avec moi, Bella? Alors que je sais que tu en rêves, autant que je rêve de te déposer par terre ici et de te prendre sur le champ, » questionna-t-il, partagé entre la confusion et la déception.

Comment pouvait-il soutenir cette conversation et continuer à enjamber les troncs d'arbres et les flaques boueuses?

« Entre autres parce que ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas d'être la cinq centième femme à être passée dans ton lit, ce qui ferait d'ailleurs descendre mon orgueil encore plus bas, et non grimper, je te signale, » conclus-je, un peu irritée.

« Tiens donc, mademoiselle Swan la prof de littérature lit les journaux à potins. Je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Intéressant, » reprit-il.

Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais j'étais sûre qu'il souriait triomphalement en disant ça.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui lis la presse people, » me défendis-je, offusquée. « C'est ma co-locataire Jessica Stanley. »

« Peu importe Bella. Tu es assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui s'écrit dans ce genre de torchons, n'est-ce pas? » Interrogea-t-il, tout miel.

« La condescendance ne vous mènera jamais nulle part avec moi, monsieur Masen, » répliquai-je placidement.

« Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, Bella. Toutes mes excuses, » continua-t-il. « Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu refuses de passer du bon temps avec moi parce que tu ne veux pas être un numéro sur mon tableau de chasse? »

« J'ai déjà passé du bon temps avec toi, Edward. Et pour le reste, tu dois avoir un circuit déficient dans ta mémoire à court terme ou alors tu ne m'écoutais pas quand je te parlais, » dis-je encore, sur le bord de perdre patience.

Je serais très bientôt à court d'arguments. Et je sentais la fatigue me gagner. Bordel, et si jamais je m'endormais dans le dos d'Edward et qu'il en profitait lâchement pour assouvir son désir de moi, réalisant que je ne serais jamais coopérative? Sa remarque suivante me sortit de ma torpeur.

« Tu sais que tes amies pensent justement le contraire, Bella? Elles pensent que tu es partie parce que tu étais jalouse du plaisir qu'elles avaient eu avec leurs partenaires pendant que tu n'arrivais pas à prendre ton pied. C'est très généreux de ta part de vouloir me blanchir de la sorte, Bella, surtout après le coup que je t'ai porté, mais c'est tout à fait contreproductif. Tes amies ne vont plus te plaindre d'être tombée sur un mauvais amant, mais elles vont te harceler pour que tu ailles voir un spécialiste… »

Je n'entendis pas la dernière phrase d'Edward, j'étais restée accrochée au mot amant sorti quelque part dans son discours.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas que le problème repose exactement là, dans le mot amant, Edward? » L'interrompis-je. « Tu n'es pas mon amant, et tu disparaîtras hors de ma vie demain ou après demain. Pourquoi m'investirais-je dans une partie de jambes en l'air sans lendemain, hein? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais? Je suis en train de tomber pour toi, Edward, et je suis déjà en lambeaux, émotionnellement. Ne me demande pas d'aller plus loin avec toi, ce serait la pire des tortures à m'infliger… »

Edward s'arrêta un instant. Je crus que c'était pour reprendre son souffle - il me transportait dans son dos depuis plus d'une heure - mais il me fit gentiment descendre et me mit devant lui pour pouvoir contempler mon visage. Il m'observa pendant de longues secondes avant de parler à nouveau.

« Bella, j'ai déjà de la difficulté, dans notre situation actuelle, à te laisser faire un pas hors de ma vue. Pourquoi t'imagines-tu que je voudrais marcher hors de ta vie? » Demanda-t-il, fiévreux.

Je devais avoir mal compris sa question, car elle me renvoyait l'image d'un couple. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, déjà, à ce sujet? _« …ce jouet a dû briser bien des couples, mais puisque nous ne sommes pas un couple, je peux en user autant que je veux avec toi… » _

« Edward, tu me connais à peine, comment peux-tu me balancer des choses pareilles? » M'effrayai-je.

« Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, Bella. Mais bien entendu je ne pouvais pas t'avouer ça hier matin dans ma chambre sans risquer de te voir te sauver en courant. Si j'avais su que tu allais vouloir partir malgré tout quelques heures plus tard, je me serais déclaré tout de suite, » avoua-t-il.

Edward Masen amoureux de moi? Non, c'était impossible. Je devais toujours me trouver sous le sapin, en train de rêver qu'il m'avait secourue, et lorsque je me réveillerais, si je me réveillais, j'aurais froid, j'aurais faim, et il ferait noir à nouveau.

« Je t'en prie, Bella, dis-moi quelque chose, » me supplia-t-il.

Mais si j'étais dans un rêve, Edward n'attendrait pas une réponse de moi, n'est-ce pas?

« Je me suis sauvée parce que je ne voulais pas que tu saches ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi, Edward, parce que je ne croyais pas que ça pouvait être réciproque. J'ai encore de la difficulté à y croire, d'ailleurs, » finis-je par admettre.

« Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux faire le reste du chemin sur tes jambes, belle amazone inconsciente de ses charmes? » Demanda-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

« Probablement, pourquoi? » m'enquis-je à mon tour, déconcertée et hypnotisée par ce sourire ravageur.

« Parce que je veux me garder des forces pour ce soir et cette nuit, Bella de mon cœur, pour te prouver que tu n'es pas en train de rêver, » expliqua-t-il avec un regard entendu.

Mon cœur à moi se mit à flotter dans les nuages à l'évocation de cette nuit que je passerais avec Edward. Je mis ma main dans la sienne, et nous reprîmes la route côte à côte.

**ooooooooo**

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi quand je réintégrai les lieux du séminaire avec Edward. Il m'avait dit qu'il annulerait sa participation sous prétexte qu'il devait s'occuper de moi et me distraire, étant donné mes 'limitations'. Mes amies accoururent vers moi aussitôt que j'eus franchi le seuil.

« Bella, espèce d'écervelée, ne nous refais jamais plus un coup pareil! » Me gronda Esme.

Je voyais qu'elle avait été très inquiète pour moi, et je m'en voulus atrocement de lui avoir causé du stress sans raison valable.

« Heureusement qu'on a su assez vite qu'il ne t'était rien arrivé de grave, » ajouta Alice.

Rien de grave? Sacrebleu, je venais d'éviter de justesse de me faire dévorer par un chat sauvage! Et d'abord qui les avait prévenues?

« Blackberry, » murmura Edward dans mon oreille. Il poursuivit, à l'intention d'Esme et Alice « Bella a eu une rude journée et elle a besoin de se reposer, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop. »

« Nous allions rejoindre Rosalie au boudoir pour le prochain exercice, de toute manière. Va prendre une douche, Bella, tu es crottée de la tête aux pieds, » m'ordonna Esme.

Chère Esme, parfois elle pouvait être plus dirigeante que ma mère…

« Pouvez-vous faire le message à Garrett que je vais rester avec Bella? Si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, bien entendu, » les pria Edward.

« Non, non, pas du tout, Edward, » le rassura Esme. « C'est très gentil de t'offrir pour distraire Bella. »

« Esme a raison, » renchérit Alice. « Bella est sur le bord de la dépression à force de nous voir profiter autant de notre captivité ici et d'être en reste. »

Alice parlait en toute innocence et comme si je n'étais pas présente dans la pièce. Je ne savais pas si je devais renforcer son commentaire à propos de ma santé mentale en jouant les martyres - ça me donnait la nausée rien que d'y songer - ou lui avouer mon mensonge afin qu'elle change de rengaine. Et je comprenais aussi, à la lumière de ce qu'elle venait de dire, qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre elle et Jasper Whitlock. Elle avait raison sur un point, alors. J'étais la seule qui n'avait pas encore profité des attributs de mon partenaire. Mais plus pour longtemps, maintenant que mes hormones n'étaient plus en conflit avec mes neurones…

« Je suis navré si votre séjour dans ce spa vous a laissées avec l'impression que vous êtes nos prisonnières, mesdemoiselles, » s'excusa Edward. « Vous êtes libres de quitter cet endroit immédiatement si tel est votre souhait. »

Alice et Esme échangèrent un regard entre elles comme si Edward venait de proférer la pire des insultes.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » Conclut-il en retournant toute son attention sur moi. « Allez, Bella, Esme a raison, tu as effectivement besoin d'une douche. Et tu dois être morte de fatigue. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et m'entraîna vers la salle d'eau pendant que j'entendais mes amies remarquer « Tu as pigé ça, Esme? Edward ne l'appelle plus Isabella et il est devenu presque aussi familier que nous avec elle… »

« C'est un chic type, au fond. Il veut compenser pour ce qu'il ne peut pas lui offrir. Dommage quand même pour Bella. Un pareil spécimen d'homme, ça ne court pas les rues… » Soupira Esme.

Elles s'éloignèrent en direction de la salle de détente et je ne pus saisir la suite de leur conversation.

« Tes copines vont vouloir te trucider quand elles vont apprendre la vérité, Bella, » commenta Edward avec un air de connivence.

Il n'avait rien perdu de leur échange.

« Je sais, » me contentai-je de répondre.

Nous étions devant la porte de la salle d'eau à présent. Edward l'ouvrit, m'attira à l'intérieur et verrouilla derrière lui. _Déjà vu_.

« Laissons-les dans la noirceur pour quelques heures encore, » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et je sentis une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir. Edward me plaqua contre le mur de tuiles et commença à couvrir mon visage de baisers. Mes jambes ramollirent et j'eus l'impression de tenir debout seulement par sa poigne solide. Je fermai les yeux. Sa bouche gourmande alla explorer chaque trait de ma figure maculée, déclanchant des chocs de volupté sur son passage.

« Edward, pour l'amour du ciel, je suis pleine de boue, » protestai-je faiblement.

Mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

« Laisse-toi faire, »murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque dans mon oreille.

Il continua de promener ses lèvres aux contours si bien tracés le long de ma mâchoire, et jusque derrière le lobe, revint vers mon menton pour aller de l'autre côté, avant de descendre dans mon cou et sur mes clavicules à moitié dénudées. Chaque endroit où il effleurait ma peau s'enflammait à son contact. J'aurais voulu qu'il me possède dans la minute même. Mais Edward Masen aimait faire durer le plaisir, comme je l'avais appris bien vite.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi avant même de vraiment te connaître, Bella Swan, » dit-il encore, d'une voix transformée par l'émoi, entre deux baisers sur ma gorge. « Mais depuis que j'ai eu accès à tes richesses cachées, je suis également devenu fou de désir pour toi, comme jamais auparavant… »

« Embrassez-moi, monsieur Masen, » le coupai-je entre deux respirations haletantes.

À cet instant précis, je me foutais d'être la femme de sa vie ou un autre trophée de chasse, je voulais juste qu'il profite enfin de ce qu'il méritait depuis la veille. Pour son bénéfice d'abord, et pour le mien accessoirement. Mais il devait décidément être en mesure de lire dans mes pensées, car il répliqua dans un souffle « C'est ton plaisir qui passe en premier, Bella, pas le mien. »

« Alors fais ce que je te demande et embrasse moi, Edward! » Le suppliai-je presque.

Sa bouche s'empara instantanément de mes lèvres, avec encore plus de fougue que durant la matinée, ses dents les mordant légèrement pour que je permette à sa langue experte d'aller explorer plus en profondeur, et je crus que j'allais m'effondrer sur le carrelage. Sa langue alla tout de suite s'entremêler à la mienne, avec une douceur destinée à faire monter lentement mon excitation. Ses mains commencèrent à me débarrasser de mes vêtements souillés pendant qu'il continuait à élever le niveau de mon désir avec son baiser qui n'en finissait plus et qui était en train d'avoir raison de moi. J'entendais les battements précipités de mon cœur jusque dans ma tête, et je sentis l'humidité envahir mon entrejambe.

Lorsque je fus complètement nue, Edward abandonna mes lèvres et me prit dans ses bras en disant « Je goûterais bien ta bouche exquise pendant des heures, Bella chérie, mais mon expertise manque à chaque fois de te faire tomber dans les pommes, et je n'ai pas envie d'être forcé de m'arrêter en si bon chemin comme hier. »

Il me porta jusqu'à une immense cabine de douche, me déposa au milieu et ajusta le débit et la température de l'eau. Il entreprit ensuite de se dévêtir à son tour, à toute vitesse, contrairement à la veille dans la cuisine, et me rejoignit sous les multiples jets d'eau qui fusaient de trois murs de céramique. Son corps de statue était tout simplement renversant de beauté. Je sentis que mes entrailles allaient se déchirer tellement la vue d'Edward nu et de son phallus en érection tout près de moi m'excitait. Putain de foutu bordel, et si j'étais pour venir juste à frôler cet adonis qui se disait éperdument amoureux de moi?

_Et puis merde, Bella! Tant pis pou__r lui si tu viens dans les prochaines secondes. Il n'avait qu'à rester en dehors de la douche…_

Edward fit un autre pas dans ma direction, et passa gentiment sa main entre mes jambes. Mon cœur manqua un battement.

« Tu es adorable, Bella, lorsque tu ne peux pas dissimuler l'envie qui te dévore, » dit-il d'une voix sourde.

« Prends-moi, Edward, avant que je ne m'enflamme devant toi, » le menaçai-je.

« Tu ne ferais pas ça, dis-moi? » Gronda-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas ton contrôle, Edward, et je t'ai fait assez attendre de toute façon, » me justifiai-je.

« Pas si vite, Bella, » dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus rauque. « Je veux te nettoyer avant… »

Mon Dieu, s'il faisait ça il allait m'achever… Mon anticipation des caresses qui m'attendaient me fit mouiller de plus belle. Edward débuta avec mes cheveux. Il me fit placer directement sous un des jets pour humidifier ma tête, et y appliqua ensuite un shampoing aux agrumes qui sortait d'un distributeur mural. Il massa vigoureusement mon cuir chevelu pendant plus longtemps que nécessaire, vraiment, et en évitant la région où j'avais une enflure, puis rinça mes cheveux avec une extension qu'il pouvait diriger à sa guise. J'essayai de ne pas penser à l'endroit où j'avais désespérément besoin d'être soulagée. Je me sentais vaguement honteuse d'être si sensuelle. Trop sensuelle.

« Bella, chérie, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de quoi que ce soit si tu viens avant moi. Je sais que tu es une petite créature extrêmement sensuelle, mais je peux très bien m'en accommoder, » me rassura Edward.

Il devait s'être rendu compte que j'étais au bord du précipice de l'extase et que je risquais d'y plonger à tout moment. Il m'avait si bien étudiée le jour précédent. Il mit du gel moussant sur un gant de toilette et commença à savonner ma nuque, avant de s'aventurer dans mon dos. Je sentis un courant électrique me traverser et je poussai un gémissement de plaisir. Bordel que c'était bon! Et il ne s'était même pas encore attaqué à mes zones érogènes. Dieu du ciel, j'allais sûrement m'évanouir avant d'être sortie d'ici.

Edward continua sa descente inexorable le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et je priai silencieusement pour qu'il remonte au plus vite avant que je ne puisse plus me retenir. Excitée comme je l'étais, je n'étais même plus certaine que mon cœur allait tenir le coup. Arrivé à mes fesses, au lieu de continuer plus bas, il revint devant moi pour savonner le devant de mon tronc. Finalement, je n'étais plus aussi convaincue que c'était le meilleur circuit à emprunter s'il voulait éviter de me voir plonger tête première dans le gouffre du plaisir. Mais c'était peut-être voulu. M'accorder un orgasme pour faire tomber la tension. Alors je me laissai faire sans protester. Edward promena le gant sur mon ventre, sur mon estomac, provoquant des ondes de volupté de plus en plus rapprochées et de plus en plus fortes à mesure qu'il progressait vers ma poitrine. Quand la main qui me massait si divinement arriva à mes seins, je sentis l'autre main d'Edward sur ma chatte et vis deux de ses doigts s'introduire à l'intérieur. Mon clitoris céda sous l'assaut et j'explosai soudainement en milliers de fragments de jouissance, en même temps que je tentais de limiter le volume de mon cri de libération.

« C'est trop injuste pour toi, Edward, tes petites manigances lubriques, » fis-je remarquer à bout de souffle.

J'aperçus un rebord dans un des coins de la cabine, et j'allai m'y asseoir pour récupérer un rythme cardiaque plus normal. Mes mains emballées à outrance devaient me donner une allure ridicule.

« Je ne pourrai même pas te satisfaire manuellement, en plus. C'est bien ta veine, Edward, » ironisai-je.

« Tu pourra me faire un tas d'autres choses, Bella, si tu veux, mais pour le moment j'aimerais juste sentir ton corps de déesse tout contre moi, » répondit-il en me transperçant de son regard émeraude voilé par son désir en suspens.

Sans me soucier de sa désapprobation, je défis les bandages de gaze qui m'empêchaient de me servir adéquatement de mes mains. J'observai celles-ci attentivement, et jugeai qu'elles pourraient survivre au plan que j'avais en tête. Je revins vers Edward et lui arrachai le gant de toilette de la main. J'allais accéder à sa demande, mais pas avant de lui avoir procuré son moment de félicitée. J'en avais plus qu'assez de recevoir et de ne rien donner en retour. Ça commençait à en être dérisoire.

J'entrepris donc de faire moi aussi un savonnage en règle du dieu grecque qui se tenait debout devant moi dans l'expectative. Comme il l'avait fait avec moi, je lui lavai d'abord les cheveux, en profitant pour passer ma main encore et encore dans sa chevelure de bronze si soyeuse. Edward se laissait faire sans résister et je l'entendais respirer plus fort sous l'effet de mes caresses déguisées. Je le rinçai en le poussant gentiment sous le jet d'eau, et je commençai à le masser avec le gant de toilette savonneux. Mais au lieu de procéder avec son dos, je m'appliquai à frotter délicatement son torse moyennement pileux. Je sentis mon désir revenir à la charge dans mon bas-ventre. Mon excitation se faisait voir jusqu'à mes mamelons qui pointaient maintenant hardiment sous le regard lascif d'Edward. Il attrapa un sein dans chacune de ses mains et se mit à les masser en synchronisme avec les mouvements circulaires que je prodiguais moi-même à sa poitrine. Mon rythme cardiaque se remit à augmenter sous les caresses, et je dus faire un effort immense pour ne pas quitter la terre encore une fois.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, lâche-moi ou alors je vais encore m'évanouir… » Dis-je avant de ne plus être en mesure d'articuler un mot. J'étais déjà tellement euphorique…

« Bella, espèce de diablesse, tu es en train de me rendre fou dingue avec tes petits seins arrogants, » s'excusa-t-il, mais avec un rictus espiègle qui lui enlevait dix ans d'âge.

Je pus enfin me concentrer sur son propre plaisir. Je fis dévier le gant très lentement vers son pubis, et quand j'eus atteint ma cible, en l'occurrence la poche sous le phallus d'Edward, j'entrepris un autre genre de caresse avec mes doigts pour le titiller encore plus avant de lui administrer le coup de grâce. Edward se mit à émettre des bruits sourds sous mes palpations. Au bout d'un moment à m'émerveiller du plaisir dont je semblais authentiquement le gratifier, je m'attaquai à son membre viril à l'aide du gant de toilette. Je l'enserrai aussi fort que je pus pour mettre son gland à découvert, et j'appliquai une pression de haut en bas et de bas en haut tout en continuant de m'amuser avec ses testicules. Edward poussa une plainte plus prononcée. Éventuellement, entre deux respirations saccadées, il finit par dire « Je n'en peux plus, Bella, laisse-moi te prendre maintenant. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'il me retournait prestement pour que je sois dos à lui, et m'attirait contre sa poitrine. Ses mains m'encerclèrent et je le sentis me pénétrer par derrière. Je croyais qu'il allait se décharger illico, mais à la place il recula et s'appuya sur le rebord, ce qui eut pour effet d'enfoncer son sexe encore plus profondément en moi. Ce faisant, il s'était remit à caresser ma poitrine, provoquant une autre vague de plaisir intense. J'étais au comble de l'extase et sur le point de perdre le contact avec la réalité. Je laissai échapper un gémissement en sentant son mouvement de va et viens former une onde orgasmique qui monta et monta encore avec chaque poussée de ses hanches pour me pénétrer toujours plus loin. Au cinquième coup je fus incapable de me retenir plus longtemps et je climaxai autour du membre d'Edward que je sentis éjaculer presqu'en même temps, se contractant au moment du paroxysme de sa jouissance.

Edward glissa doucement le long du rebord en m'entraînant avec lui. Je pouvais sentir les pulsations rapides de son cœur dans mon dos. Nous restâmes de longues minutes sans prononcer une parole, assis en cuillère dans le fond de la cabine de douche dont les jets d'eau fonctionnaient toujours. Le bruit incessant me conduisit tout droit au pays des rêves.

**ooooooo**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans le lit d'Edward, enveloppée dans une énorme serviette en tissu éponge. La nuit était tombée et j'étais affamée. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Edward apparut avec un plateau de nourriture.

« Les autres sont convaincus que tu dors depuis que tu as remis les pieds ici, Bella, » dit-il en déposant le plateau à côté de moi.

Il se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Alice, Rosalie et Esme me prennent déjà pour une marmotte, Edward. Les apparences sont sauves, » répondis-je en mettant la main sur un bout de baguette de pain tartinée de pâté de foie.

Edward vint s'asseoir dans le lit et se prit une pointe de quiche florentine. Si je voulais continuer à profiter de l'Apollon qui partageait mon repas, et lui de moi, il nous fallait reprendre des forces. Je mangeai donc avec appétit.

Et je réfléchis pendant que j'avais la bouche pleine.

À cause de cette rencontre improbable avec Edward Masen, p.d.g. d'une multinationale dont j'entendais parler tous les jours dans les bulletins d'informations, ma vie venait de prendre un virage à cent quatre-vingts degrés. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire de ce constat. Si vraiment Edward était sérieux à propos de ses sentiments envers moi, il voudrait continuer à me fréquenter sur une base régulière. J'étais extatique rien que de penser que je pourrais devenir sa compagne, peut-être même plus…Mais Edward avait son domicile fixe à Chicago, et j'habitais un petit logement à côté du jardin botanique de Brooklyn, New York. Notre relation était vouée à l'échec dès le départ, m'attristai-je.

« Ça ne pourra jamais marcher toi et moi, Edward, » déclarai-je après un moment.

« Je trouve au contraire que ça marche très bien jusqu'à maintenant, » répliqua-t-il, tout sourire.

_Ah!ah! Très drôle…_

« Tu demeures à Chicago, et moi à Brooklyn. Les amours à distance n'ont jamais été ma tasse de thé, Edward, » expliquai-je.

« Qui te parle d'une relation à distance, Bella chérie? Je passe plus de temps à voyager pour m'occuper de mes affaires que je n'en passe au siège social. J'étais justement à Manhattan pour finaliser une restructuration quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois. Je possède un condo sur Central Park Est, à cinq minutes du MOMA, » dit-t-il posément.

« Je déteste l'art moderne… » Admis-je pour voir sa réaction.

« Je voulais te donner l'heure juste, Bella, pour que tu comprennes à quel point je suis sérieux, » dit-il, un peu irrité.

« Edward, j'enseigne la littérature à des jeunes dans un quartier défavorisé. Tu possèdes ta propre entreprise. Nous n'avons rien en commun, » tentai-je de le raisonner.

« Je t'aime, Bella, et tu m'as avoué que c'était réciproque. Alors je ne te laisserai certainement pas ruiner cette soirée avec des arguments aussi peu recevables, » conclut-il.

Il poussa le plateau, qui tomba par terre, et se rua sur moi. Il s'empara du rebord de ma serviette et me chuchota à l'oreille « Je t'ai laissée te reposer plusieurs heures, Bella, mais je pense qu'il est temps qu'on reprenne là où on avait arrêté. »

La seconde d'après, Edward tirait sur ma serviette, et je me retrouvai nue dans ses bras. Il m'allongea et ne me quitta pas des yeux pendant qu'il entreprenait d'enlever ses vêtements. Je ne voulais pas le laisser se dévêtir seul. C'était à mon tour de lui faire sa fête. Je bondis sur lui et déchirai littéralement le t-shirt qu'il portait, avant de m'affairer à lui retirer le pantalon qui sculptait si admirablement ses jambes. Quand il fut dans sa tenue d'Adam, j'enfouis ma tête dans sa pilosité, comme je l'avais fait la veille en pensant que c'était lui qui se trouvait devant moi. Son odeur était enivrante. Je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer…

Edward me remit gentiment en position allongée et m'écarta les jambes.

« J'ai cru que j'allais rendre l'âme hier, Bella, quand tu t'es offerte ainsi à ma vue, » dit-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

« Je sais, » avouai-je. « Mais je n'y suis pour rien, Edward. Je ne faisais qu'obéir à tes commandes. »

« Touché, mademoiselle Swan, » admit-il, le regard en feu.

« Venge-toi quand même, » le défiai-je, déjà chaude et humide.

« Tu l'auras voulu…, » fit-il malicieusement avec son sourire en coin.

Oh oui je le voulais, bordel d'enfer…

Il s'avança entre mes cuisses, bandé comme dans mes fantasmes, et s'introduisit en moi en trois poussées qui suffirent à m'amener au bord de l'abîme.

« Bella, mon ange tombée du ciel…, » articula-t-il entre deux va et viens qui altéraient sa respiration.

« Oui, mon prince qui roule en Volvo? » Demandai-je, de plus en plus fiévreuse.

« Tu es plus chaude qu'une nuit d'été. Je suis si bien en toi, que j'y passerais ma vie…, » confessa-t-il à bout de souffle.

Mon pouls accéléra et je commençai à onduler mes hanches en cadence avec les mouvements d'Edward, pour amplifier la sensation grisante qui s'était emparée de moi quand il m'avait pénétrée. Son visage était juste au dessus du mien, ses bras de chaque côté de mes épaules. Il se pencha et couvrit encore une fois mon visage de ses baisers brûlants. J'avais les mains libres. Je lui pris la figure doucement et attirai ses lèvres vers les miennes. Il m'embrassa passionnément pendant que mon excitation grimpait en flèche. Puis il remonta mes bras au dessus de ma tête avec une de ses mains, sans lâcher ma bouche, et entreprit de me masser les seins avec sa main vacante. Il venait de m'envoyer en orbite, et sans doute le savait-il, car il me regarda plus intensément à cet instant précis. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et me jetai à la rencontre de ses poussées qui pouvaient à présent aller jusqu'au fond de mon col. Edward donna un dernier coup de hanche et je le sentis atteindre son climax en même temps que j'éclatais en un orgasme si puissant que je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler, même si j'étais à bout de souffle et saturée de volupté, « Edward, doux Jésus, qu'est-ce que tu viens de me faire? »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et j'aperçus Emmett et Rosalie dans l'embrasure. Ils nous observèrent avec, tous les deux, le même air complètement stupéfait. Finalement, Rosalie se retourna et je l'entendis crier, à l'intention de ceux qui étaient en dehors de la chambre :

« Esme, Alice, vous ne devinerez jamais! Edward vient de procurer son premier orgasme à Bella! »

***** Fin *****

**More than one chapter : checked.**

**Lemons : checked.**

**Edward POV : checked.**

**Hunting : checked. (didn't Edward kill a mountain lion?)**

**Edward fucking Bella over and over again : checked.**

**Good night and sweet dreams everyone…**


End file.
